


Run With Us

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mating Bond, Miscommunication, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics(?), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Past Relationship (Mike), Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves/omegaverse combination, Wolf Pack, in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: A pack of Wolves; looking to escape for the full moon.A lost soul; trapped and alone.When one of the pack rescues that lonely soul; they soon come to realise that they've found something much, much more important to them... than just another Wolf.





	Run With Us

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEENe
> 
> I couldn't wait til Craig's birthday to post something so here we are :p  
I kinda love this - it's my first ever Omegaverse so, not sure how it is really... I don't know if it works as Omegaverse, but hopefully I have a loose enough concept that the other stuff mixed in makes it all work XD
> 
> Thankyou all so much for your support this year! I hope you enjoy this and I hope to see you all again soon!  
ps please leave me love and comments and kudos cuz I'm dying rn
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Run With Us.**

The late evening air was tense, thick with anticipation. A figure stood by a broken window, taut with restless energy which threatened to consume them at any moment. “Can we go..?” The whisper was as tense as the stiff postured figure, their arms curling around their own shoulders, nails scratching across the skin of their shoulder as they stared out the window; and waited.

“Soon.” Came the rumbling reply, the deep voice washing over the tense figure like a soothing balm. A faint whine erupted from their throat, followed by a sigh, when warm hands covered their own and stilled their restless scratching. “It ain’t safe yet… give it a couple more minutes. We won’t miss it, ya know that.” The voice drawled in their ear, warm breath tickling their throat before a tongue dragged itself slowly over the skin and caused them to shiver for reasons which were nothing to do with their waiting.

“Can’t we just… go quietly?” They pleaded, offering their throat without hesitation when strong arms encircled them, their heart fluttering at the nose which scented along the area with obvious want and need. “Please? We can be sneaky…” they pleaded lowly, yelping and dropping their head forward in repentance when they received a sharp nip to the back of their neck in response.

“Ya know damn well this lot ain’t capable of sneakin’, even when their lives depend on it.” The voice drawled lowly, the barest hint of amusement rumbling beneath the warning in their tone. “Another minute.” They insisted, hands drawing back to curl around their shoulders and turn them away from the window. “Go get ‘em ready… I’ll wait by the entrance.” They murmured, foreheads briefly butting as an eager purr emanated from the restless waiter’s chest.

The minute passed; and true to their promise, the deep voice had been waiting, ready to lead them all into the darkness of the dangerous world outside their broken windows. They dodged through the abandoned streets silently, weaving around trash cans and jumping over fences without ever slowing their pace; until one of them stopped quite abruptly. “What the hell’re ya playin’ at?” Hissed the deep voice, as the restless whiner cocked their head and frowned, twisting this way and that as they tried to pinpoint something they’d heard.

“I heard something… it sounds like crying.” They whispered back, twisting out of reach of the deep voice and hunching their shoulders at the low growl of warning they received at the action. “Please… I can’t just… please don’t try to make me ignore it…” they pleaded, whining quietly; though wisely keeping their distance. “Let me just… let me see if I can help,  _ please _ ?” They begged, lowering their eyes to the ground and quivering as the urge to flee warred with their desire to obey.

The deep voice huffed irritably, the figure glancing around and running a hand through their hair before they sighed. “...  _ fine _ . Fifteen minutes.” They bit out roughly, the threat clear in their tone as the restless whiner purred contently and hurried over to nuzzle them gratefully. “We’ll be waitin’ by the bridge. _ Don’t _ be late.” They growled, their lips demanding as they claimed a rough kiss, before disappearing off at a hasty jog with the others.

Without wasting a second, the restless whiner raced in the opposite direction, twisting carefully through alleys which were unfamiliar and finally slowing in a much nicer part of the city than they were used to. They looked around in the darkness, searching as they listened intently; finally picking up the sound which they’d first caught and trotting towards a small bungalow. They sniffed carefully at a window, their head cocking when they picked up a scent which was both familiar and not, sparking their curiosity and something which they were unable to pinpoint. Pushing the strange thoughts and reactions aside, they carefully gripped the window and raised it over their head; silently slipping into a small living room and pausing to listen intently. Combined with the stronger scent inside the building, they followed the sounds to a door in the kitchen; frowning at the multitude of padlocks and sliding them open, before slowly walking down the stairs. “Hello..?” They whispered, certain the weeper would hear them.

Sure enough, upon their speaking; the sounds of crying ceased, replaced by a tense silence which could be cut with a knife. “... who are you? Wh-what are you doing here?” A timid voice replied, a tremor in their tone which made the restless whiner grit their teeth with frustration. 

“A friend.” They murmured back, looking around the small basement with a sneer and shaking their head as they slowly made their way towards the hidden crier. “How did you get here?” They called quietly, blinking as they caught sight of a ratty mattress corner, slowly stepping closer to see a huddled body at the far corner. The huddled crier whined quietly, hugging themselves tighter and slamming their eyes shut as their breath quickened, fearful as the restless whiner approached and then hesitated, before kneeling at the edge of the mattress. “Okay, let’s start with something a little easier…” they said warmly, leaning on their elbows and smiling in encouragement. “My name is Taylor; what’s yours?” 

The huddle peeled their eyes open slowly, gazing over at Taylor uncertainly, before uncurling slightly and sniffing tentatively. “Y-you’re a..?” They asked curiously, blinking in surprise as they unconsciously began to scent the air more persistently, as Taylor chuckled and smiled.

“An Omega Wolf, yes… just like you, huh?” Taylor replied, cocking his head as he held out his hand and offered his wrist for the huddle to scent properly. “What’s your name?” He repeated, purring softly to try and alleviate the fear which seemed to cling to the other Omega’s scent.

The huddle bit their lip, glancing at the stairs which led out of the basement longingly. “D-Diego…” he finally replied, licking his lips as his eyes darted between the exit and Taylor worriedly. “You should leave… before he wakes up.” He whispered, shaking his head as he hugged his knees tightly again, his shaggy hair and unkempt beard jostling with the action.

“How did uh, ‘he’ catch you?” Taylor asked, examining Diego with open curiosity and concern. He bit his lip, before slowly climbing onto the mattress and approaching the other Omega, hesitantly laying his hand over Diego’s and squeezing gently.

Diego whined, immediately tensing and staring at the stairs fearfully. Several tense seconds passed, but when no sound pierced the air, he blew out a relieved breath and looked over at Taylor. “You should really go…” he whispered urgently, reaching to push at Taylor’s shoulders gently. “Please… I don’t want him to hurt you, to hurt anyone because of me.” He pleaded, his big hazel eyes pleading as Taylor chuffed sympathetically and nuzzled closer to the other Omega.

For a long pause, Taylor remained silent, trying his best to quell Diego’s obvious fear and offer him comfort. As his limited time grew rapidly shorter however, he began to murmur to him lowly. “ _ When darkness falls, leaving shadows in the night…” _ He whispered, offering warmth and support to the mistreated Omega. _ “Don't be afraid, wipe that fear from your eyes. _ ” He continued, his voice reassuring and warm as he allowed Diego to lean against his side and take comfort from his scent. “ _ The desperate love, keeps on driving you wrong…” _ He promised lowly, turning his head and looking down at the other Omega sadly, drawing in a deep breath to try and calm his rising sense of familiarity; of kinship he felt toward the other Omega, knowing he shouldn’t get either of their hopes up before he spoke with his mate. _ “Don't be afraid... you're not alone.” _ He murmured, smiling down at Diego when he glanced up sharply and lifting his chin; baring his throat and revealing the clear scars of a too tight collar. “... I was kept like this. Like a pet.” He explained, gesturing to the collar which Diego had tried to keep hidden from him. “But then; a pack found me… rescued me;  _ freed _ me. We leave the city for the full moon and come back when it’s passed… live normal lives the rest of the month. Nobody knows who or what we are.” He said, wrapping his arm around Diego’s shoulders and squeezing gently as Diego hesitantly leaned into his side. “We  _ aren’t  _ what Humans say we are.” He said gently but firmly, resting his forehead to Diego’s softly.

“ _ You can run with us…” _ Taylor offered, as Diego jerked back and looked up at him in surprise, undeniable longing in his gaze as Taylor smiled reassuringly. “ _ We've got everything you need.” _ He promised, as Diego bit his lip and glanced uncertainly at the stairs. “ _ Run with us,” _ he urged, his eyes brightening as he slid his hand from Diego’s shoulder to his hand and squeezed encouragingly. _ “We are free.” _ He whispered, as Diego’s breath caught at the seemingly unbelievable feat. _ “Come with us,” _ Taylor pleaded, a faint whine in his voice as Diego lowered his head and bit his lip in uncertainty. “ _ I see passion in your eyes… _ ” Taylor insisted, ducking his head to meet Diego’s hesitant gaze; though the warm orbs were tinged with more hope than he clearly dared to voice. _ “Run with us.” _ He repeated, nuzzling Diego fondly and nipping at his ear tender playfulness.

“I-I can’t…” Diego said slowly, exhaling a deep breath as he looked back at Taylor longingly. “It’s not that I don’t want to… that I don’t appreciate you coming here, finding me… It-it’s good to know that I’m- I’m not alone. That there’s others who- who don’t attack or bite Humans... But, I can’t-” he swallowed heavily, dropping his head into his palms as he curled in on himself and whined quietly.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Taylor shushed gently, nuzzling at Diego’s shoulder affectionately and hesitantly reaching towards the collar he wore. “Please, don’t ask me to leave you here. Come with me… we’ll protect you, keep you safe. We look out for each other; that’s what  _ pack _ is. None of us have ever hurt a Human, I promise.” He swore, checking his watch and biting his lip when he saw he had only three minutes remaining. “Please… let me take this off. Let me get you away from all  _ this; _ and show you how things  _ can _ be.” He pleaded, whining softly as his fingers curled around Diego’s collar; though he didn’t try to open it without permission.

“I-” Diego hesitated, his breath catching as he lifted tormented eyes to Taylor’s. A second passed. Ten seconds. Twenty. Finally, Diego bit his lip and nuzzled Taylor cautiously. “Y-you’ll make sure? That I… that I don’t hurt anyone? A Human?” He asked, as Taylor smiled broadly, his relief and joy palpable around them as he licked Diego’s brow gently. 

“I promise…” he breathed, butting his head affectionately against Diego’s as he chuffed happily in his throat. “But, I also promise… that we won’t  _ have _ to.” He said, grinning as Diego lowered his eyes and aimed a shy smile towards their feet.

Diego hummed contently, closing his eyes as he exhaled a shaky breath and slowly tipped his head back, exposing his throat and allowing Taylor to quickly unbuckle the collar which had subdued his connection with the rising full moon. “Hmm…” he sighed, as Taylor tossed the collar lightly to the mattress, snorting at it with a sneer, before lifting his hopeful eyes to Diego and offering his hand, a lopsided grin quirking his lips as he raised a hopeful brow.

“Ready?” He whispered, as Diego nodded and slowly slid his hand into Taylor’s; yelping in surprise when Taylor launched them forward from the bed and dragged him up the stairs, leaping over the landing and hurrying to the window he’d left open. “You’re gonna feel a sudden rush when you get outside, okay? Don’t be scared… I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said quietly, rubbing Diego’s shoulder with his free hand and grinning as he gestured towards the window with encouragement.

Diego nodded and took a deep breath, turning to eye the window dubiously, before shuffling closer and carefully clambering through. His breath caught as his feet set gently onto the ground, peering up at the almost risen moon in awe as he felt the pleasant pull within his chest. “Oh…” he sighed, blinking as he rubbed at his chest absently, almost not noticing Taylor when he slipped through the window after him and grinned, taking his hand and gently tugging him away from the bungalow; away from the life of chains and restraint which he’d known and toward a life of freedom and care. Of  _ pack. _

Taylor led Diego swiftly through the alley’s he’d taken to find him, leaping lightly onto a wall and darting along the top with Diego’s hand in his own; half dragging him toward the bridge where he knew his pack were waiting for him. His heart soared as they broke free of the city, dropping down to a low crouch behind the hedges to keep out of sight, though their rapid pace never decreased. He panicked for a brief heartbeat when they reached the bridge, barely panting as they looked around eagerly and found themselves alone; a deep whine escaping his throat at the thought that his pack, his  _ mate _ would have gone on without him.

“I said, _ fifteen minutes, _ Taylor.” A deep growl rumbled from the shadows, as Taylor instinctively bared his throat for his mate, squeezing Diego’s hand encouragingly when he hesitated, before copying his action. “What the hell is this?” His mate demanded, the Alpha stalking toward them from between the trees with an irritated scowl as he looked Diego over with a negligent glance, before turning to Taylor and scenting his throat excessively. 

Taylor purred contently, nuzzling at his mate with affectionate apology. “I couldn’t leave him…” he whispered pleadingly, his brow butting against his mate’s cheek fondly. “He needs pack; needs  _ us. _ Nobody should be chained and subdued, cut off from the moon like that...” He explained, licking his lovers throat gently and kissing the area liberally. “Please, Jake… let him stay with us. He’s never run before… he was collared-”

Jake’s pained hiss drew Taylor to a halt, lowering his eyes guiltily as his mates distress permeated the air around them. “... I’ll never forgive the bastards for hurtin’ ya.” He growled quietly, his temper simmering as he drew Taylor close and buried his face in the side of his throat, inhaling deeply to reassure himself that his mate was unharmed.

“Jake…” Taylor murmured reassuringly, pretending not to notice the way Jake’s lips lingered against the scars which littered his throat. “It wasn’t your fault… you saved me; and the love you give me every day is more than enough to wash away everything that happened in the past. More importantly, you saving me? Well, that meant that I was able to return the favour today.” He said, sighing contently and half turning as he tugged on Diego’s hand and drew him closer, despite Diego’s hesitance and his downcast eyes. “Jake, this is Diego.” He said, leaning back and butting his forehead to Jake’s briefly, before drawing Diego closer and nudging his cheek with his chin. “It’s okay…” he whispered to the other Omega, as he swallowed and refused to lift his eyes from the ground.

Jake huffed and rolled his eyes when Taylor turned an irritated look towards him, bristling that his new Omega friend was so clearly unsettled in his mates presence and blatantly blaming Jake for his temper and his radiating hostility. He chuffed at his mate reproachfully, leaning closer against Diego’s side and squeezing his hand as Jake sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy, sandy brown hair. “Look, Short Stuff, I’m sorry if I made ya nervous, ‘kay?” The Alpha offered half heartedly, peering at Taylor with a raised brow which clearly asked if his half assed apology was enough. When Taylor pointedly turned his back and ignored him, Jake scowled and growled lowly, before clearing his throat and trying again. “I was worried ‘bout my idiot other half. I’m sorry if I uh, made ya feel unwelcome.” He said, warming slightly when Diego peeked up from beneath his long lashes. “There’s always room in the pack for one more.” He said quietly, grinning when he heard Taylor’s telltale purr which meant he had done right and had been forgiven.

Diego bit his lip, glancing at Taylor; and at his nod of encouragement, bared his throat to the other Wolf. “T-Taylor said…” he stammered, his heart fluttering as Jake stepped closer with a brow raised at his mates curious behaviour, tentatively scenting at the new Omega’s throat. “H-he said you don’t hurt people… that you, you live normal lives.” He forced out, as Jake hummed and glanced at his mate with a small frown. “I… I’d like to stay with people like that. I… I never felt the moon before,” he whispered, turning his eyes up to the almost risen full moon and sighing with relief, with hope and with a contentment which he had never felt in his heart before. “The collar would- Oh, but… It’s so… beautiful.” He murmured haltingly, his breath catching and his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, as Jake indiscreetly scented him again.

“Hmm…” he hummed thoughtfully, drawing back and peering at the newcomer intently for a long pause, before turning to his mate and tugging him into a one armed embrace; seeming resigned to the fact that Taylor wouldn’t be releasing Diego any time soon. “Well, it’s almost time. Others are just up ahead. I didn’t want ‘em waitin’ in the open.” He said, tipping his head toward the trees he’d emerged from and leading the Omega’s through the dense foliage to a clearing; where Diego gasped at the sight of such a huge pack. His eyes roved in open awe over the various other pack members, blushing faintly and ducking his head submissively when they looked over in surprise. 

"Oh my..!" A female Beta gasped, her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she loped gracefully towards them, her fingers causing Diego to flinch fearfully when they immediately reached for his throat. "Oh, I…" she huffed, pausing as Diego stood with his shoulders hunched, leaning unconsciously into Taylor's side.

"It's okay, Michelle… he's just a little jumpy still." Taylor said, squeezing Diego's hand and nuzzling his cheek gently. "Michelle is a doctor, she just wants to help. I promise… nobody here will hurt you." He whispered in the other Omega's ear, licking his cheek in a brief show of comfort, reassurance and affection.

Diego opened his eyes to peek up at Taylor, encouraged by the gentle bat of his forehead and his warm smile. He sucked in a deep shuddering breath, and slowly lifted his head, exposing his throat to the Beta while gripping Taylor's hand tightly. "Oh… if I ever see whatever pitiful excuse of a Human did this to you, I'm gonna stick their ass with the biggest needle known to any species. Ever." Michelle grumbled as her fingers softly explored Diego's throat.

Diego whined softly, glancing to Taylor uncertainly and worrying his lip between his teeth; though he kept his throat exposed to the unfamiliar Beta, allowing her to apply a small poultice she'd produced from a tiny purse which was draped over her torso. "Michelle is all bark." Taylor assured, trading a fond look with the blonde as she chuffed at him and wrinkled her nose. "She's our mother hen. She always brings poultice for us, in case we run into poison ivy or something… again, in  _ some _ cases." He said, his dark blue eyes glittering with amusement as he slyly looked over to a large, muscular Beta on the other side of the clearing. "Right, Craig?" He snickered, watching with a grin as the large, bulky Beta slowly rose from a rock he'd been sitting from; ignorant of Diego's flaring distress as he cracked the knuckles of one hand and narrowed his eyes at the unaffected redhead.

"Taylor," the broad shouldered Beta rumbled, as Diego gripped the redheads hand tightly and whined nervously. "Brah, you're such a wind up merchant…" the large complained, rolling his eyes and sighing with exasperation; the entire atmosphere of potential hostility disappearing as Taylor laughed and moved closer, slapping his palm to the giant Beta's with a happy chuff.

"Like I'd ever miss a chance to rib you," Taylor snickered fondly, bumping his shoulder to Craig's affectionately. "You know it's my only way of showing how much I care." He huffed, grinning as Craig snorted and grinned himself, throwing a curious glance at Diego and offering him a lopsided grin as welcome.

"Chyeah bro," Craig huffed, rolling his eyes as they clapped their palms together again briefly, before the large Beta turned and walked back to his rock. "One day though, I'm just gonna pick your lame ass up and stick you in a damn tree. Time out for the Omega." He said, snickering when an exasperated girl with a dark mohawk swatted his arm for the comment.

Diego watched the entire exchange with rapt fascination, swallowing heavily as his fears proved themselves to be unfounded. He shivered, shaking out the tension from his shoulders as he finally sucked in a deep breath and relaxed, glancing up at Michelle as she purred at him warmly, smiling as she finally removed her fingers from his throat. "He's big and he looks tough, but he's a softie really." She whispered, winking as she stepped back and squeezed his shoulder gently. "That should help, but let me know if it hurts at all and I'll put some more poultice on for you." She said warmly, turning at the gentle touch of a mocha hand on her shoulder.

"I think your guys need to lay off on the animosity for a bit guys, however playful." Said a dark toned Alpha, frowning between Taylor and Craig disapprovingly. "He's already freaked out enough, he doesn't understand how pack dynamics work." He explained, his shoulders tensing at the warning growl which rippled across the clearing.

"He's better off gettin' used to it, Cap." Jake rebuked, his clear eyes hard as they locked onto the other male. "If ya try and baby him, he'll never understand pack humour.  _ Family _ ." He coming to a halt beside Taylor and nuzzling him briefly, before returning his attention to the other Alpha.

"You can't drop him in at the deep end and just expect him to-!" the other male argued, before biting off his further comments, glancing at Diego and noting his hunched shoulders and his lowered eyes. The Alpha sighed, running a hand through his hair and glaring across the clearing at Jake as Taylor ignored them both and made soft sounds of reassurance for the other, clearly distressed Omega. “Alright… fine,  _ you _ know best.” He sneered, as Jake gave a low growl of warning and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh, dudes…” a large dark skinned boy yawned from where he’d been sleeping on the ground, stretching as he pushed to his feet and looked around with a tired grin. “I can feel the call guys… what’s the hold up?” He asked, idly scratching at his rounded belly as he looked around the rest of the pack curiously; his eyes widening comically when he saw the newcomer stood beside Taylor. “Oh, doodlejump! You found a new mouth for me to feed! Oh, little dude you are just gonna love the next meal you eat…” He said warmly, grinning broadly as he shook out his wild, curly hair.

“That’s Raj,” Taylor said quietly, easing Diego’s tension from the stand off between the Alpha’s with a soft tone and clear amusement. “He likes to feed people… so regardless of what you think or feel in the future, you’re going to have a full plate sat in front of you every single night; and a sulky Beta to deal with if you don’t eagerly lick it clean.” He teased with a chuckle, nuzzling Diego and nipping his ear playfully. The large boy laughed but said nothing to dissuade Taylor’s barb; and Diego blanched at the thought of being fed so regularly, as the Beta turned and began to banter with Craig behind him.

Diego found himself frowning, his eyes flitting between Craig, Raj and the female with them; blinking in surprise when he tentatively sniffed in their direction and picked up the scent of an Alpha. “That’s Zahra,” Taylor whispered, noticing Diego’s curious gaze and the confusion which caused his brow to furrow. “She can seem pretty prickly, but she’s fiercely loyal and she would sooner die than let anything happen to us all… I’m not entirely sure what she sees in Craig, but I’m guessing it makes her happy, so it’s all good in my book.” He continued to ramble, shrugging a shoulder negligently as he turned with his head cocked towards the blonde who had tended Diego’s throat. He followed his gaze, immediately ducking his head again when he caught sight of the strong Alpha who’d been so furious. “That’s Sean… he and Jake butt heads like there’s no tomorrow, but they would do anything to protect each other. They think we all buy their whole 'we hate each other' routine, but we know the truth." He murmured over the vague hiss of Michelle scolding the dark toned Alpha.

"Dude, I'm not a total recluse…" Diego muttered petulantly, peeking up at Taylor's surprised raised brow. "I know who Sean Gayle is… he's kinda hard to miss on TV." He whispered snarkily, nipping at Taylor's finger in exasperation as the redhead beamed at him. "I just… I'm not used to, to all the-"

"I think he's trying to tell you that he isn't used to all the Alpha energies." Giggled a new voice, as a girl with long red hair carefully approached, her arms folded behind her back as she smiled at Diego warmly. "Hi, I'm Quinn… I was wondering if you-"

Diego's eyes widened in alarm, his eyes swinging to Taylor accusingly as a small whine built in his throat. Quinn faltered, her smile falling as she looked down at the floor shamefully, biting her lip as her crystalline eyes turned watery. "Quinn, just give me a second sweetie." Taylor said quietly, reaching to rub her shoulder gently; only for her to flinch away with a disjointed nod, quickly turning and crossing the clearing to stand alone with her arms around herself in comfort. "Well, that could have gone better…" Taylor sighed, turning back to Diego with a small frown. "You realise she thinks you hate her now? That you reject her?" He said reproachfully, the first time he'd used anything but calm reassurance in his tone.

"Don't pin her hurt feelings on me," Diego insisted, wrinkling his nose as he eyed Taylor distrustfully. "You said, you  _ promised _ you don't bite Humans." He said, jabbing an accusatory finger in Quinn's direction as another Alpha with a scar over one eye and a long, dark ponytail walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "That  _ kind of _ makes you a liar..!" He hissed, tugging at his hand to try and pull free of Taylor's hold.

“I said we never  _ hurt  _ a Human; and _ that _ is one hundred percent true.” Taylor hissed, looking away as he allowed Diego a moment of disgruntled tugging, before moving closer and baring his teeth at the other Omega in a low growl of warning, his eyes narrowed as they flit between the upset Quinn and Diego's shocked face. "Quinn was  _ dying _ ." He said bluntly, gazing over at her sadly as Diego ceased struggling, cocking his head in confusion as Taylor looked back at him. "The Humans couldn't do anything… they told her she had six months to live; and then she would die." He explained, as Diego's tense shoulders eased and his distrustful grimace began to smooth itself into a curious gaze. "Quinn… asked me to turn her." Taylor said, swallowing thickly as he remembered their history. "We were at college together and she knew what I was from the day I transferred in; and I knew from her scent what she was fading fast. It had only been a few weeks at that point… still, she trusted me. But I-" he said, shaking his head with a regretful sigh.

"But, an Omega's bite can't turn Humans…" Diego mumbled, peeking over at Taylor with a faint frown, before looking over at Quinn sadly, who was now nuzzling affectionately at the other Alpha. "So you asked for help..?" He guessed, looking back at Taylor with an uncertain tilt to his brow.

"I couldn't let her die." Taylor said quietly, releasing Diego's hand at last as he curled his arms around himself. "It went against everything the pack believed at the time… but, I just- I couldn't…" he said, drawing in a shaky breath as he turned to look at Diego with his jaw locked solid. "I stand by convincing them it was the right thing; for her and for the pack." He said firmly, though the faint tremor in his lip gave away his distress.

Diego sighed, reaching to scratch at his ear absently as he looked back over at Quinn thoughtfully. "I'm… I'm sorry," he said hesitantly, biting his lip as he glanced at Jake; who had been watching his exchange with Taylor intently, though he did not interject, his tense shoulders relaxing slightly at the apology. "I was just so… part of why I agreed to come with you, was 'cause of your promise you didn't bite Humans. It, it seemed like that was a lie, like I was maybe better off; like it was safer for me to be-" he tried to explain, reaching for Taylor's elbow hesitantly and lowering his eyes submissively.

"Diego," Taylor sighed, turning towards him and taking his hands with a small smile. "It's okay. I understand, you know…" he said, raising a brow as he lifted his chin, revealing the scars which littered the soft flesh. "I should have told you before I brought you to meet everyone." He said, biting his lip as he glanced across the clearing. "But… while we actually, happen to be on the subject, there's someone else here who was, uh... bitten." He admitted with a guilty shuffle, lowering his eyes as Diego blinked in surprise.

The new Omega drew in a deep breath, glancing away and frowning as he swallowed heavily, considering the confession as Taylor waited tensely. "... so, what happened?" He asked at length, slowly looking back at Taylor's surprised but hopeful gaze. "There were… extenuating circumstances for Quinn. I'm guessing there's something similar for this other..?" He hedged, as Taylor hummed thoughtfully, a small but uncertain smile flickering at the corner of his lips. 

"Nothing quite so severe but, I still consider it to be a pretty damn good reason…" he said, biting his lip and clearing his throat as he gestured across the clearing to a short dark skinned Beta who was in the arms of a tall, albino Beta. "Love is worth any kind of sacrifice." He said, sighing contently as he watched the pair trade soft whispers and gentle gestures of affection. "Aleister fell in love with Grace almost instantly and he didn't care in the least when she told him what she was… but, Aleister was ashamed." He explained quietly, stepping closer to Diego and dropping his voice an octave lower. "His father, is Everett Rourke. Chief Wolf Hunter and inventor of such wonderful devices as the suppressor collars you and I were so lucky to experience." He huffed, the hint of a growl in his tone as he shook his head to clear his whatever dark memories tried to haunt him, until Diego squeezed his hands and nuzzled him consolingly. "Aleister tried to put distance between them, to push her away… shortly after that, he and I got to talking; and I called him an asshole. It was… I suggested he consider the bite. Said I would talk to Mike, our leading Alpha at the time, who laughed and teased me about it endlessly for the next few months… but ultimately agreed." He said, drawing in a shaky breath as he looked around his pack, his  _ family _ and smiled softly. "We would  _ love _ to have you, Diego… I hope you won't hold it against me, that I helped my friends to have better lives."

Diego sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he watched the pale Beta fuss over his mate, his eyes drifting towards where Quinn and her Alpha were now laughing quietly together. "I think… I can probably live with that." He finally huffed, a sly grin curling his lip as Taylor yelped and pulled him into a tight embrace, nuzzling and licking his cheek in excited affection as he began to laugh. "Hey! C'mon, no licking!" He snickered, shaking his head and wiping his cheek on his shoulder as Taylor purred contently, turning to Jake with a beaming grin as his mate nudged him playfully; the rest of the pack joining them slowly and forming a tight ring around them. "Hey," he said abruptly, reaching for Quinn's hand and squeezing gently. "I'm sorry I reacted badly, I was an ass…" he continued, lowering his eyes shamefully and bowing his head in submission. "I hope you can forgi-"

"Hey," Quinn interrupted quietly, butting her head to his fondly. "It's okay… I get it. I hope you don't judge me too harshly for choosing to turn…" she said, biting her lip nervously as Diego shook his head vehemently.

"No," Diego assured, nuzzling with the redhead affectionately. "I think… I think you made a brave choice.  _ Both _ of you." He said, looking to Aleister as well, who gave a small smile and a nod of his head in acceptance of the apology. "I kinda think, I'd be proud to call you guys…  _ pack _ ." He said, laughing as Taylor whined and yipped excitedly, bouncing restlessly as he nuzzled at everyone within range.

"C'mon, ya bunch of dorks." The Alpha female, Zahra huffed, shivering as she broke away from the affectionate bundle. "It's time…" she said, the group turning to the sky as one, a collective sigh running through them as the moon reached its peak.

"Wh-what..? Oh...” Diego stammered, his breath quickening as an unfamiliar energy coiled within his chest, a deep warmth spreading through him as Taylor's fingers interlaced with his own, the redhead grinning goofily as he closed his eyes and knocked his forehead to Jake's. "Wh-what happens now..?" He breathed, joining Taylor's content purr as the sense of family, of  _ pack _ settled within him.

"Now?" Taylor hummed dazedly, purring as he kissed Jake sweetly, before turning back to Diego with a dopey grin. "Now we  _ run _ ..!" He breathed, as Craig whooped loudly, high fiving with both Raj and Sean; before scooping up Zahra's hand and leading her into the trees at a fast jog.

Quinn giggled as her mate kissed her cheek, before leading her with a sly grin towards the trees. Aleister bowed before Grace, his lips curving into a gentle smile as her dark hand slid into his pale one and they loped gracefully into the trees after the others.

Jake and Taylor exchanged tender nuzzles, before the rest of the pack moved as one; leading Diego into his new life as a part of their family, to run with the full moon overhead, amid the trees and the nature which filled them with joy.

***~*~*~*~***

Eight months later, the pack was laughing as they bounded through the trees; weaving, leaping and soaring over and around branches with practiced ease. “Eat my dust, Z!” Craig hollered, cheering himself as he braced both arms on a high branch and propelled himself forward with a phenomenal burst of strength. He whooped as he leaped forward and grabbed a vine, swinging forward to the next branch and launching himself further into the dense trees.

“ _ Pfft _ , like you could ever get ahead of me, loser.” Zahra sneered, though her eyes sparkled with joy and eagerness at her mates teasing. She darted along the branch like a dancing leaf on the breeze, sleek and speedy where Craig was all muscle and bulk. She leaped from the end of the branch, soaring gracefully through the air just ahead of Craig; throwing him a cocky wink and a smirk as he blinked in surprise, before quickly dashing along the new branch she landed on and disappearing from his sight.

Diego watched as he ran along the ground, his heart filled with awe and excitement, eager to try the amazing and speedy acrobatics; but still building his nerve for the day when he finally felt ready. “You’ll be there before you know it.” Taylor’s voice assured from beside him, his amusement clear in his giddy tone. “You’ve already come so far!” The redhead continued, as Diego glanced over with a lopsided smile, dodging out of the way of a tree without even thinking about it; thrilled that his reflexes were developing with every day that he was collar free.

“It’s so amazing...” he sighed, closing his eyes and weaving between Sean and Jake as they raced past him, goading and taunting each other as they charged thoughtlessly through the increasingly thick foliage. “I can’t believe I spent so long not feeling this...” he said, snorting as he opened his eyes and turned towards Taylor, who smiled broadly as he took his hand.

“Never again, buddy.” He promised, winking as he squeezed Diego’s hand, before pulling free to charge ahead with a great whoop. “Ha  _ ha! _ Catch me if you can, Diego!” He teased, as Diego growled and increased his speed and surged after his friend, determined to do exactly what he’d been told.

Three hours later they returned to the rough camp they’d established for the pack, breathing heavy as they all traded teasing barbs and affectionate ruffles; exchanging brief embraces before parting ways. “Alright, doodlejumps!” Raj huffed as he immediately trotted to a campfire he’d prepared before they left to run with the moon. “Who’s up for a  _ Raj Rage _ , tonight?!” He asked, as Craig, Zahra and Sean cheered eagerly.

“Raj, you live for parties...” Michelle sighed, rubbing her temples as she rolled her eyes wearily. “Don’t you  _ ever _ get tired-“

“I’m gonna go ahead and stop you right there, Michelle,” Taylor snickered, sauntering past her as he ambled over to meet his waiting mate. “Because we  _ all  _ already know the answer is _ no _ . No, Raj does not get tired of partying. Ever.” He said, winking at Raj fondly when he pointed towards the redhead and cheered him on with a laugh. “Never change, big man.” He added, smirking as he reached Jake and curled his arms around his neck, nuzzling him contently before drawing him into a soft and affectionate kiss.

“Damn, Boy Scout...” Jake panted a short time later, his cerulean eyes soft as he rubbed Taylor’s shoulders gently. “I thought I just burned off all my energy, but uh... that kiss just brought it all back again real quick.” He said, a content rumble in his chest as Taylor kissed his throat fondly.

"Hmm, well, play your cards right and maybe we can go for a private workout after we eat…" Taylor hummed playfully, grinning as Jake immediately swooped down and devoured his lips in a hungry kiss. "I uh, I'll take that as a yes." He snickered, nuzzling his mate contently before Jake winked and headed off to pester Quinn and her Alpha, Estela.

"You guys are sickeningly sweet." Diego huffed, wrinkling his nose at Taylor as he turned back to him with a sappy smile. "Seriously, I think I got cavities just from being nearby during that little… display." He snorted, shaking his head as Taylor rolled his eyes at his sour outlook on public displays of affection. The pair jostled playfully before heading over to the corner of the rough camp which they'd claimed for themselves, setting up their basic shelters to protect them from the weather while they slept in the day.

As they tied off a piece of string between two trees, Diego winced, caught by a surprisingly chill breeze which caused him to shiver. "Are you okay, Diego?" Taylor asked, noticing Diego's suddenly hunched shoulders and frowning at the other Omega in concern.

"Yeah, I just… I dunno, felt frozen through for a second." He replied, shaking his head at the strange sensation, before shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "Whatever it was, it's gone now anyway." He said, offering Taylor a reassuring grin, only to find him still frowning worriedly.

"... let's turn this around the other way." The redhead declared abruptly, taking down his end of the string and moving to an opposing tree, retying his knot so that the shelter would be strung a different way.

Diego raised a brow, glancing between the tree Taylor had abandoned and the one which he'd used. "Um... " he murmured, scratching his ear in confusion. "Why exactly are we moving this now? I thought you said you wanted it to face-" he asked, breaking off when another shiver caused him to hiss and whine in surprise.

Taylor smiled as he finished tying his knot and began to arrange the tarp over it, pinning it carefully into place to make sure anyone beneath would stay dry and warm. " _ When the cold wind blows,"  _ he explained quietly, walking over to Diego and gently taking the string from his hands. " _ Turn your cover to the cold. _ " He said, quickly tying the string into place and arranging the tarp to match the part he'd already fixed into place. " _ Don't be ashamed," _ he whispered, glancing slyly at Diego and leaning over to lick his cheek softly. " _ If you need someone to hold." _ He said, nuzzling Diego's shoulder briefly before biting his lip and nudging him shyly.

"Oh…" Diego said, a blush staining his cheeks as he averted his eyes, glancing around the camp distractedly and noticing Jake looking his and Taylor's way. "I'm… not sure Jake would be too pleased if I interrupted cuddle time." He huffed, clearing his throat as he made to turn away.

"He wouldn't mind." Taylor said, his hand reaching out and catching Diego's wrist in a soft hold. "He understands… he uh,  _ agrees _ ." He said quietly, his fingers lacing with Diego's as the other Omega licked his lips and blushed furiously. "That's not me, saying you have to… just that, we'd be receptive." Taylor added, biting his lip at Diego's continued avoidance of his gaze. He hesitated a moment longer, before sighing and releasing Diego's hand; only for the dark haired Omega to squeeze his hand gently.

" _ We _ ?" He asked, peeking up from beneath his lashes curiously, his eyes darting to Jake briefly; though the Alpha was now once more occupied by Quinn and her mate. "You mean… you two have, you uh, you talked about…" he stammered awkwardly, blushing further when Taylor hummed and nuzzled his shoulder playfully.

"I tell Jake everything I feel." Taylor said, grinning goofily when Diego blinked in surprise. "He said he'd be happy, so long as you felt comfortable." He added, shrugging his shoulder and clearing his throat as he looked over to where Raj was beginning to dish up. "But like I said, it's just an offer. If it's not for you, we'll understand. No pressure or weirdness, okay..?" He asked, tugging Diego's hand and leading the way over to Raj's makeshift kitchen; unaware of the other Omega's racing heart or suddenly too full head.

An hour and a half later, Diego was still toying with his half eaten plate of Raj's latest masterpiece, frowning as he tried to sift through his hectic thoughts and figure out just what he wanted. The suppressor collar he'd lived with had all but erased his bodies needs, thus he had no idea what it felt like to desire or  _ be _ desired; outside of a drunken Humans brief fumbling and groping, which was over quickly and thankfully easy to burn from his memories. He whined quietly, worrying his lip as he tried to imagine what it might feel like or whether he was somehow defective; as he hadn't even considered such things as relationships or intimacy past the basic pack affection. He squirmed uncomfortably, immediately dismissing  _ bonding _ as a step too far, considering his severely lacking experience alone. "Hey, Diego…" Quinn's quiet greeting startled the Omega, whirling toward her so fast he had to brace his head in his palm to abate the dizziness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." She giggled, biting her lip guiltily as she plopped herself down to sit beside him, nuzzling his shoulder gently as he sighed and shook his head. "You sounded a little lost and distressed so… I thought I'd see if you were okay?" She explained, shifting awkwardly as Diego tried to get himself under control.

"I uh, yeah… yeah, I'm okay." He coughed, shaking his head and blinking dazedly, looking back down at his half eaten food and moving it around on the plate disinterestedly. "Just, ya know… thinking." He said evasively, as Quinn hummed and nodded as if she could understand his cryptic murmurings.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Taylor and his uh… increased affection?" Quinn hummed lightly, her eyes on her hands as Diego yelped and turned towards her with wide eyes, only to find her grinning knowingly. "Taylor is about as transparent as a piece of glass." The Beta snickered, rolling her eyes toward Diego with a secretive smile. "It's part of how I figured out what he was so quickly… he's too honest, too open for his own good." She sighed, shaking her head fondly as her eyes turned distant, recalling something from her past which Diego suddenly found himself immensely curious of.

"What… was he like?" He asked curiously, biting his lip as he tilted his head. "It wasn't long after, was it?" he asked awkwardly, gesturing to his own throat and the much fainter marks of his own collar. "Was he… I mean, did he-?"

"I think you really need to ask Taylor about things like that," Quinn said quietly, her hand lacing with Diego's and squeezing gently. "I wasn't around for awhile after the pack found him… you'd have to at least ask one of the others, like Craig or Sean… or Jake." She mused, folding her arms over her knees and leaning forward, peering at Diego curiously when he winced and unconsciously reaching to tuck back the curtain of her long red hair which fell beside her.

"Or you could ask  _ me _ ." Estela huffed, throwing herself on the ground beside Quinn and smirking when the Beta jumped in similar surprise as Diego had to her own arrival, though she merely rolled her eyes and swatted her Alpha playfully. "Taylor was a different person when we found him. All of the confidence you see in him now is down to Jake and Mike, they took care of him even more than the rest of us." She said without hesitation, plucking a slice of meat from Diego's plate and biting a chunk off without asking. "It took him a year before he could actually look any of us in the eye, let alone spend time with us like this; and even then it still took another eighteen months after that, before he was able to actually keep from whimpering around a Human." She said dismissively, taking another bite from her stolen slice of meat.

"It took him that long?!" Quinn gasped, blinking in surprise as Diego turned his eyes down to his feet, considering what he knew of his own treatment; and wincing as he imagined how much worse his friends had been. "I never realised. I always thought you guys just, saved him and then… he just started living normally." She said, curling her arms around herself and hanging her head guiltily.

"He doesn't like to talk about it… it would upset Jake and Mike." Estela said, rubbing Quinn's thigh in reasaurance, while snagging another piece of meat from Diego's plate. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he knows we'd  _ all  _ want to kill the bastards if he ever told us everything." She added with a negligent shrug.

Diego remained quiet, idly toying with the uneaten food which Estela wasn't interested in stealing, a frown building slowly on his brow as he came to realise he still knew so little about the person who had rescued him; and had also come to be his best friend.  _ Possibly more, if you wanted _ … the thought flashed through his head before he could fully grasp at it, scowling at himself for being even more confused then when he'd first begun to sift through his thoughts and feelings. "So…" he coughed, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling heavily, clearing his throat and pushing his various confusing emotions aside for a moment. "Who  _ is _ Mike?" He asked, frowning as he looked around the camp. "Taylor mentioned him too… the night he found me." He said, turning back to Quinn and Estela. "Where-"

"He's dead." Estela said bluntly, her stolen slice of meat forgotten as she stared into the distance vacantly. Quinn whined quietly, nuzzling her Alpha's shoulder gently as Diego blinked in surprise, grimacing at his own careless ignorance. "We were being chased, hunted by a team of Wolf Hunter's… they were relentless. Every time we thought we shook them off, they'd surprise us again and they almost wiped us out a few times." She said as she drew in a deep, unsteady breath. She glanced down at the stolen meat between her fingernails, grimacing as she sighed and tossed it back onto Diego's plate. "Eventually, we came to realise we were going to lose everyone; unless one of us made a sacrifice. We decided between us… that  _ I _ was going to lead the Wolf Hunter's away." She said, her hand curling into a tight ball as her eyes turned hard. "They cornered me… and I was ready to go down fighting. The others were safe, everything had gone according to plan." She said, a low growl of frustration building in her throat as she grit her teeth and turned toward Diego, gesturing with her free hand towards her scarred eye. "They did  _ this… _ and I thought it was all over. Next thing I know, there's Mike; snarling at me to run and that he'd be right behind me." She said, shaking her head in agitation as her eyes turned damp, before turning away and pointedly locking her jaw.

Diego averted his eyes guiltily, feeling strangely invasive as Estela showed a rare vulnerability. "I heard him  _ Howl _ …" she whispered, her tone tormented by grief as Quinn whined quietly and wrapped her arms around her mate, burying her face against the back of Estela's neck in an attempt at comfort. "Then nothing. The pack came and blocked my route back to him… Jake and Zahra both have scars from restraining me. I hated them all for the longest of times." She said, shaking her head slowly as she relived the painful memories.

Diego fidgeted awkwardly, biting his lip as he glanced between Estela and Quinn curiously. "... do you still?" He finally asked hesitantly, lowering his head submissively when Quinn turned to him with accusatory glare, though when he peeked back at the pair he noticed the redhead was also curious about her mates reply. 

"A little, some days." Estela admitted quietly, looking down at her hand as she forced her hand to uncurl, revealing red half moon marks where her nails had broken the skin. "Some days a lot." She whispered, blinking dazedly when Quinn whined in distress, grabbing Estela's hand and beginning to gently lick at her self inflicted injury. "But... I understand better now." She sighed, drawing her hand free of Quinn's affection and nuzzling her warmly, her previously hard and angry gaze softening. "Meeting  _ you _ changed me… it gave me so many things in my life, that I didn't even know I was missing. I understand why Mike came back for me; and I understand why Jake would do it too. Just like I know,  _ I _ would do the same…  _ if _ I were the leading Alpha." She explained, accepting a brief but intimate kiss from Quinn as she purred and blushed happily.

"But…  _ why- _ ?" Diego pressed, frowning and shaking his head in consternation. He worried his lip and growled to himself, flushing when the girls laughed at him quietly.

"Because  _ pack _ is everything… but pack with your  _ mate _ is even more." Estela said, humming contently as Quinn nuzzled her jaw and curled around her. "Jake and Taylor meant everything to Mike; and he wasn't about to leave their safety to an outsider. Just like I wouldn't leave Quinn's safety to anyone else." She said, flicking Quinn on the nose with a small grin, before sobering and looking back at Diego. "It's been over almost two years since they lost him; and I guarantee you, they'll be mourning him next month's full moon. But the fact that they've reached out to you is reassuring... it means they're healing. I feel I can finally let go and forgive Mike, knowing he'd approve of you." She said, eyeing Diego thoughtfully for a moment, before looking away.

"But…" Diego shook his head, sighing as he looked down at his feet; more confused than ever by a dead man's apparent approval, as well as the strange warmth which it caused to bloom within his chest. "Wh-what if I never f-feel comforta- hey, why are you laughing at me?!" He demanded, yelping and baring his teeth at the Alpha as she snorted and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm not laughing." She lied, ignoring Diego's heatless scowl as she snickered again before clearing her throat. "It's just… you sound  _ exactly _ like Taylor, when he realised how Jake and Mike felt about him." She said, huffing fondly as Diego blinked in surprise and straightened at the revelation. "He got himself in a right panic over it, totally lost his head, until I pulled it outta his ass for him." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Oh, you didn't give him too much of a hard time for it, did you?" Quinn asked, worrying her lip as she kissed Estela's cheek softly.

" _ Pfft _ , damn right I did." Estela snorted, turning towards Diego and jabbing a finger at him warningly. "And I'm gonna say the same damn thing to  _ you _ !" She said, narrowing her eyes as Diego swallowed heavily and moved to lean away from her; though he was too slow to avoid the scolding flick to his nose. "Go and  _ talk _ to them. They'll explain everything to you; and if you say no, they'll understand. They want you, because they  _ care _ about you. I think the both of them have just, too much love in their hearts; they've been kind of lost ever since Mike died. You should feel very flattered to have broken through that grief…" she said, lowering her hand to Diego's knee and squeezing in reassurance. "If there's one person here who understands how you feel; it's Taylor." She added in a staged whisper, rolling her eyes when Diego blushed with realisation. "Go on, already… they went walking that way about ten minutes ago." She said, gesturing towards the edge of the clearing opposite them.

Diego eyed the treeline dubiously, his breath quickening as uncertainty warred within him.  _ What do you have to lose? _ One voice asked, while another scoffed and replied acerbically.  _ Oh nothing, just my new best friend and of course my place in the pack when I inevitably die of embarrassment. _ He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes as he pushed to his feet determinedly and stared at the towering trees ahead of him.  _ But Taylor took a chance on rescuing a nobody like me… I owe it to both him and myself to see if this could be- _ he licked his lips, cutting the thought off before it could come to fruition. "I can do this." He said beneath his breath, marching awkwardly across the clearing as Estela and Quinn watched with mounting amusement.

"You didn't tell him-" Quinn murmured accusingly, swatting Estela's shoulder despite the playful grin on her lips.

"He's just like Taylor," Estela interrupted, biting playfully at Quinn's swatting fingers. "He's been closeted so long, he's totally out of sync with the wants and needs of his own body. Hell, I doubt if that kid has ever had a boner, let alone a heat." She huffed, shaking her head and groaning in sudden realisation. "Oh god… I just sent him for a jumpstart; and if it works, there's gonna be two Taylor's in camp." She sighed, dropping her head into Quinn's lap and whining mournfully as her mate laughed.

"Hey, I don't think it's the extra horny Omega we need to worry about…" she countered, her clear eyes sparkling with amusement as she met her mates resigned gaze. "It's the other's if he slips away from Jake the way that Taylor does." She snickered, squealing happily as Estela pouted and turned abruptly, silencing her laughter by devouring her mouth.

"Taylor?" Diego called a short while later, as he walked more naturally within the dense trees, his heart skipping beats intermittently as he licked his lips and tried to keep from the nervous whine from escaping his throat. "Jake?" He tried again, more at ease without the rest of the pack sitting as an audience. "Hey, Estela said you guys were out here…" he said, turning a slow circle as he walked ever deeper into the trees, marvelling as always at the strange bone like visage of high tree branches in the bare moonlight. "Uh, I just… I wanted to-" he coughed, his awkwardness returning as he felt his cheeks warm. He sighed heavily, coming to a halt and rolling his head on his shoulders. "I wanted to not be yelling aimlessly in the middle of the night…" he huffed, shaking his head as he took a last glance around the are before turning to head back to camp.

"... me, please..?" His head cocked as his ears picked up a breathy whisper from nearby, his nose twitching as he sniffed at the passing breeze and caught a hint of Taylor's scent; though it was strangely strong and far more appealing than normal. Diego paused, uncertain if he should go back to camp alone; before deciding that he should not give up his plan to speak with the mated pair. "Please… please-  _ oh...  _ please, Jake!" Diego bit his lip as he cautiously followed Taylor's scent, which grew heavier with every step closer he took.

"Much as it pains me to say it, we can't right now, Boy Scout… ya know that." Jake murmured regretfully, as Diego approached slowly, finally reaching a break through the trees where he paused and hovered; attempting to peer around the edge of a tree and preparing to announce his arrival, when his breath caught in his throat.

Taylor was flushed and restless, leaning heavily against a tree as he pawed and groped at Jake needily, whining as he rolled his hips into his mate and tipped his head back to allow Jake to smother his scarred throat with noisy, urgent kisses. " _ Pleeeease _ ..?" Taylor whined again, nipping at Jake's ear as he arched and tugged again at his mates stubborn clothing. "Please, Jake… I want it, I  _ need _ it, please… please..?" He pleaded, as Diego felt his throat tighten, a qhine building in his throat as he yearned to give Taylor whatever it was he so clearly needed so badly. " _ Please  _ knot me…" Taylor gasped, a deep throated whine escaping him as his body trembled; his scent intensifying as Diego blinked and shook his head, panting quietly as he was overwhelmed by the pleasant tingle which began to spark in his gut.

Jake groaned, his hands clutching at Taylor's hips and encouraging his increasingly urgent rutting against him, his fingers curled into claws which scratched at but were still careful to not break the skin. "Taylor, c'mon… ya  _ know _ it ain't possible right now." He complained breathlessly, hungrily smothering Taylor's throat in urgent nips, bites and kisses as he rocked his hips to meet his mates motions. "None of the pack can risk gettin' knocked up, but especially not  _ you _ . Kinda gives ya away, ya know?" He grumbled, seeming to convince himself as to rebuke Taylor. "When we leave town and don't need to worry 'bout livin' among Humans for awhile again, I promise; I'll knot ya as often as ya like…" he half pleaded, growling quietly as Taylor purred eagerly at the promise.

Diego swallowed thickly, his mouth turning dry as he watched Taylor sigh and make a visible effort to calm himself. "I hate responsible Jake… he's no fun." The redhead pouted, as Jake huffed a tired laugh and finally lifted his head from Taylor's throat to gaze at him adoringly. 

"Trust me, another five minutes of that and responsible Jake would've gone bye bye." He huffed, nuzzling his nose to Taylor's with a dopey grin as his mates pout intensified to an outraged scowl.

"You mean I was  _ that _ close and..?" He demanded, chuffing irritably when Jake snickered and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Hmm…" Taylor hummed, biting his lip in sudden shyness of Jake's gentle affection, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "Well… seeing as  _ knots _ are out and all," he mused, his eyes lifting to Jake's and smoldering intently as he briefly sucked his lip between his teeth and arched against Jake. "Can I..?" He asked, pointedly dropping his eyes to Jake's blatant arousal before returning his eyes to his mates questioningly.

"I uh," Jake huffed, pretending to think as he grinned and finally shrugged a shoulder. "I guess that could be arran-  _ oof _ !" Jake laughed when Taylor shoved him back a step and dropped eagerly to his knees, his hands already working quickly on Jake's trouser fastenings as he stared up at his Alpha intently. "Damn, don't give yaself whiplash there." He snockered, smirking as he ran his fingers gently through Taylor's hair. "Ya in a hurry or somethin', Boy Scout?" He asked fondly, a deep rumble of anticipation erupting from his chest.

"You telling me to slow down, Top Gun?" Taylor quipped, waving his eyebrows suggestively as he unzipped Jake's fly and swallowed thickly; lowering his eyes as he began to roll the material away from Jake's hard cock. "Mmm… it's not how I wanted it, but damn; I'm still in awe, every time I see it..." He murmured, as Jake snorted and blushed at the ridiculous comment.

Diego bit his lip hard, guilt and embarrassment on his mated friends behalf flaring through his chest as he desperately tried to move; and consequently found his feet glued to the ground. "Shut up, Taylor." Jake snickered, drawing in a hiss of air as the redhead licked at the slit of his cock. "Else I'm gonna end up knottin' ya; and then Cap's gonna crawl up in my ass about it-"

"Yeah, could you maybe not talk about Sean when I'm sucking you off, please?" Taylor huffed, throwing Jake a reproachful scowl as his mate shrugged a shoulder and grinned unashamedly. "It's incredibly off putting." He sniffed, returning his eyes to Jake's cock as he continued to trail his tongue over the hard, heated flesh.

Diego swallowed, his heart racing as he found himself staring at the scene before him, utterly riveted by Taylor's determined attention upon Jake's cock. His stomach tightened, his gut curling with heat as he felt his body begin to behave strangely to the sight. The warmth in his gut began to shift, his dick awakening and nudging at the constraining material of his jeans; while a deep throb began to pulse within him, spreading throughout his body to most noticeably settle in his ass.  _ Is this a-arousal..? _ He wondered, before his eyes widened abruptly, his hands moving to his ass as he felt himself begin to warm and wetten. His jaw dropped, his heart crashing in his chest as Jake groaned loudly and encouraged Taylor to take more of his cock into his mouth.

"Damn, babe…" the Alpha muttered, pausing to catch his breath as Taylor hummed and purred around him. "Ya smell amazin'... oh god, if ya keep on like that I'm gonna end up fuckin' knottin' ya regardle-" he hissed rapidly, his fingers curling in Taylor's hair urgently as he forced Taylor to a halt.

"Hmm, that's not me…" he panted, licking his swollen lips as Diego felt himself turn abruptly cold, the pleasant warmth fading as realisation struck him hard. "That's-" the redhead began, closing his eyes and moaning quietly as he mouthed at the shaft of Jake's cock.

Diego felt his legs turn to jelly, his eyes stinging with shame as he abruptly turned tail and raced back to camp. He ignored the rest of the pack, curling himself defensively into an unclaimed corner and growling savagely at anyone who came too close; refusing any and all offers of support or comfort as he tried to quell the embarrassment which burned in the back of his throat like acid.

It was roughly an hour later that he was just beginning to doze, exhausted from trying to think and understand something which was too new an experience. "Hey." Taylor's voice murmured, startling him from the edge of slumber he'd been approaching with a guilty yelp. "Shh, it's okay dude! It's just me..!" He said soothingly, reaching for Diego and blinking in surprise when Diego bared his teeth at him in warning. " _ Whoa _ ..! What's with the attitude?" He asked, spreading his palms in surrender to the other Omega.

"Don't…  _ baby _ me." Diego hissed, narrowing his eyes when Taylor raised a curious brow. "You knew I was there, you knew I could… that I.." he said, breaking off as he wrenched himself away from Taylor's extending hands. "You  _ knew _ … and yet still, you-" he accused petulantly, sniffing as he averted his eyes and swallowed painfully.

"... yes." Taylor admitted quietly, kneeling on the floor before Diego with a carefully blank expression. "I realised you were there just before I started to suc-"

"I know what you were doing!" Diego hissed lowly, flashing his teeth irritably as he growled to himself. "I don't need you to tell me..!" He groused, scowling at the redhead accusingly. "Why?" He demanded, his voice trailing into a whine as his confused jumble of emotions swept through him. "If you knew I was there, then  _ why-? _ " He pleaded, as Taylor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because… it's the only thing which helped me start to feel, like I might not be such a freak." He admitted slowly, his eyes on the floor as his cheeks stained with an embarrassed red glow. "I'd never felt anything like it before… the first time my body showed any kind of interest in, well anything." He said, exhaling a deep breath as he shuffled himself around and finally sat down fully on the floor.

Diego watched Taylor warily, frowning uncertainly and biting his lip as he reluctantly shifted his weight and calmed himself. "Wh-what happened?" He asked slowly, hesitantly shuffling closer as Taylor drew in a deep breath and seemed to fold in on himself. "I'm sorry… I just, I don't-" he apologised, shaking his head as Taylor whined quietly. "I'm sorry. Just, just forget I asked… I might not understand how certain things work but, I know it must have been pretty bad..." he said, biting his lip as Taylor gave a small grimace, before promptly burying his face in Diego's shoulder.

"Do you know," he mumbled against Diego's shoulder, as the other Omega wrapped an arm around his shoulder, concerned by the tremor which he felt running through his best friend. "The one 'redeeming feature' of an Omega, in the eyes of a Human?" He asked slowly, lifting his head enough that his deep blue eyes could meet Diego's soft and comforting brown.

Diego frowned, cocking his head to one side as he shook it slowly. "N-no…" he muttered, licking his lips as a sense of dread began to curl through his gut. "I didn't think there was one, to them, I mean… I thought they hated all Wolves alike." He added awkwardly, as Taylor chuffed quietly and averted his eyes, sighing heavily as he hugged his knees tight against his chest.

"Oh, yes… just the one; but only, for an Omega." Taylor said bitterly, his lip curling into a sneer as he glanced around the camp to make sure none of he others were within hearing range. Hos eyes rest on Jake for a long pause, his Alpha watching them both from a distance.

_ Standing guard _ … Diego realised abruptly, his brows raising as he felt a prickle of warmth infiltrating his unease.  _ Protecting what's his… even from the others. That… that includes, me..? _ The thought brought an unexpected rush of affection towards the Alpha, though Diego pushed it aside as Taylor sighed and finally looked toward him, while Jake leaned against his tree and faced the others; a fierce guardian between the rest of the pack and his Omega's.

"Promise me, you'll never say any of this to the others?" Taylor murmured quietly, startling Diego as the redhead lowered his head submissively, his voice barely above a whisper to be sure he wasn't overheard. " _ Especially _ , not Jake." He said, glancing up at Diego with both determination and resignation. Diego nodded his head mutely, moving to huddle beside Taylor and offer him comfort for whatever difficulty he faced while thinking back to his past. "The one,  _ redeeming feature _ of an Omega," he sneered quietly, his fingers curling into tight balls in his palms. "Is that… if a Human is willing to  _ sully themselves _ enough to bed one; they'll have a Human child." He said, glancing around to make sure nobody had overheard him.

" _ What _ ?!" Diego yelped, barely managing to control his voice as he clapped his hands over his mouth guiltily, flushing beneath Taylor's irritated glare. "Sorry… but, I mean how-?" He babbled, panic clawing at his throat as Taulor lowered his eyes. "Oh…  _ oh my god _ , did you-?!" He hissed, as Taylor whirled toward him with a growl.

"Don't be such an idiot!" He said roughly, glancing around the pack uneasily. " _ Shut up _ ; and I'll explain, but so help me if you keep whining and making a scene then I will never tell you another word about it!" He hissed, baring his teeth as he hunched his shoulders defensively and glanced toward Jake.

Diego drew in a deep breath and followed his gaze, wincing at Jake's clearly tensed shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry… but you can't expect to just say  _ that _ and have me not-" he said, shaking his head as he bit of the rest of his protests, sucking in a deep breath and trying to calm the panicked beat of his heart. "Okay… okay. I'll, do my best to keep my mouth shut. Just, please… don't leave me hanging like this. Please tell me, Taylor." He pleaded, his hand slipping down to squeeze his friends as Taylor's frosty expression finally began to thaw.

"Stop getting yourself all worked up…" he said quietly, lowering his hunched shoulders and allowing Diego to lean in against his side, nuzzling him softly in reassurance. "I can assure you right now, I have no illegitimate Human spawn running around out there… though I probably have a bunch of Human siblings." He huffed, rolling his eyes as Diego rest his head on Taylor's shoulder and whined beneath his breath. "I was raised in a cage. My mother was an Omega, caught and bred like an animal. Rich Human's who had wives that were unable to conceive or just unwilling to gain baby weight, or who had been widowed… whatever they felt like really." He said, his eyes turning distant as he looked across the clearing. "She broke out one full moon, had herself an Alpha… made  _ me _ ." He huffed, sniffing quietly and swallowing thickly as Diego huddled closer to his side in an attempt at offering comfort. "She said it was worth it, even after she was caught and beaten for it… because she got me. A child of her own. But I used to hear her cry at night; and try as she might to hide it, I knew it was because of me. Because she knew what they planned, as soon as I was old enough to start producing slick." He said, biting the inside of his cheek as Diego fidgeted beside him, desperately trying to offer support while not attractinf attention from the others.

"Taylor-" he whined quietly, biting his lip and squeezing the redheads hand tightly, his eyes wide and filled with compassion as he quickly licked Taylor's cheek.

" _ Pfft, _ dude… quit it." Taylor snorted, successfully distracted from his terrible history by his friends need to show his affection and support. "Shut up a little longer, 'kay?" He huffed rolling his eyes as Diego chuffed and pouted at him. "I got lucky, to be honest… whether it was because of the fact I had been slapped straight into a collar from birth, or whether it was the general captivity; I never worked out… I never matured enough to start producing slick. They thought I was born barren… stopped adjusting my collar, stopped feeding me. The only thing they didn't stop was the taunting… but by that point I didn't care." He said quietly, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. "The pack found me, left to rot in my cage at the back of a breeding warehouse… not that they knew what it was; too distracted by the awful stench of almost dead Omega." He huffed, a sad smile touching his lips as he traced them thoughtfully with his finger. "Jake and Mike… they were like something out of a dream. They were beautiful, determined and just- heh, I half thought I had died and gone to heaven… or wherever we Wolves go, when we're inevitably killed off by Hunters, starvation or whatever other torturous end Humans think up for us." He snickered, shaking his head as he bit the end of his finger softly.

"You miss him?" Diego asked bluntly, blushing guiltily when Taylor unexpectedly laughed at his thoughtless question. "I mean, I'm sorry… I just-" he said, sighing in frustration as he took a moment to try and gather his words. "I just mean… you hope he's there? So that even though you can't join him, he's happy?" He asked, grimacing when the words came out still sounding wrong to him.

"I suppose, yeah." Taylor said softly, looking over at Jake's turned back fondly, before glancing slyly at Diego. " _ Someone's _ been talking to Estela." He snickered knowingly, nudging Diego's knee playfully as he chuffed and nudged him back with a grin. "Mike… saved me just as much as Jake did. I wouldn't be here without the pair of them; and I certainly wouldn't have ever found my sex drive waking up." He said, a slow blush building in his cheeks as he bit his lip in uncharacteristic shyness.

Diego lowered his eyes to his feet, considering everything Taylor had confessed to him and marvelling at his strength to have kept himself alive when Humans had all but abandoned him to die. "So, how  _ did _ you..?" He asked quietly, his own blush burning his cheeks as he avoided Taylor's eyes; the pair of them looking away awkwardly.

"I'm guessing Estela told you I had a minor meltdown when I figured out that Jake and Mike both had more than just uh,  _ friendship _ feelings toward me?" Taylor hummed with a small grin, snickering when he glanced sideways and caught Diego nodding. "Hmm, well she sent me into the woods after them. Said I should talk to them…" he huffed, laughing when Diego choked and scowled, narrowing his eyes across the camp in accusation. "Ah, so  _ that's _ how you found us." Taylor giggled, shaking his head as he sighed fondly. "I hope that girl never changes… makes immortality a lot more bearable." He huffed, purring softly as he nuzzled against Diego affectionately. "I didn't know what it was… but Jake and Mike smelt it as soon as it started. I don't know if it was the time away from the cage, or without the collar… I don't even care anymore. All I know, is for the first time… I felt warm. I felt loved, wanted; for all the right reasons. I felt safe… and I  _ wanted _ them." He said, sighing as he sat straight and folded his arms around his knees again. "... I admit it freaked me out that first time too. But you get used to it dude, I swear. Slick is good. Plus, it drives Jake crazy." He chuckled fondly, gazing over at Jake warmly as his scent brightened; free of the burden of his past weighing on him again.

Diego hummed thoughtfully, fidgeting restlessly as he bit his lip and tried to work through everything he'd learnt. "How do you not hate them?" He asked at last, turning toward Taylor with a confused frown. "After what they did to you, to your mother, to Mike… how can you not want to kill every Human you see?" He wo dered aloud, his awe clear as he gazed at Taylor intently.

"Because, you can't judge an entire species just on it's worst members." He replied, chuckling quietly as he drew in a deep breath. "Mike always said that… something about it just stuck with me. I mean, if I blamed every Human for what happened; I wouldn't have met Quinn, or Aleister. I couldn't have helped them…" he said, biting his lip as he lowered his eyes shyly. "I couldn't have met  _ you _ ."

"Or saved me." Diego added, leaning his head back on Taylor's shoulder and purring quietly in gentle affection. Taylor laughed at the reminder, choosing not to reply verbally, but humming in vague agreement and ruffling the top of Diego's shaggy hair with his nose. They remained quiet for several long seconds, before Diego's eyes drifted to Taylor's throat; the scars seeming so much more prominent now that he knew the story behind them. His content purr grew louder, his head shifting on Taylor's shoulder without thought as he lifted his lips and pressed them to the closest mark. Instantly, Taylor began to purr himself, an intense shiver running through him as Diego's lips tickled across his throat in gentle affection.

" _ Hmm… _ " Taylor sighed, tipping his head back as Diego grew bolder, his breath catching as he planted a firm and definite  _ kiss _ to Taylor's scarred skin. "Diego-" he whined quietly, his hand drifting to Diego's knee and squeezing tightly.

Diego pulled away, glancing over at Jake to find he'd turned back to face them, watching intently as Diego swallowed and finally, hesitantly extended his hand towards him. Jake moved before his fingers were fully uncurled, striding forward and coming to sit behind the pair, nuzzling Taylor and reassuring himself his Omega wasn't upset, before turning towards Diego with a curious sniff at his now exposed throat. "I… I've never," he said awkwardly, shifting his weight as he glanced between the pair and sucked in a deep, steadying breath. "I don't know how this is supposed to work, but… I-I think, I'd like to try." He said hesitantly, snickering softly when Taylor beamed and whimpered excitedly. "But, I… I also wanna make sure I'm not just, that I'm not gonna be here just to replace Mike- not! That I ever think he  _ could _ be replac-"

"Calm down, Pinky…" Jake huffed quietly, a content rumble in his chest as he stroked Taylor's thigh unconsciously and trailed his fingers curiously over Diego's knee. "Ya right, he can't ever be replaced… but that ain't what we want anyway." He explained quietly, looking at Diego intently. "I admit, we feel his loss… we always will. But Boy Scout, nah…  _ we _ asked ya, because we like ya; and we want ya." He said, his fingers slowly wandering further up Diego's leg as his piercing, cerulean eyes watched him intently.

Diego's breath caught, his eyes locked on Jake's exploring fingers, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Taylor squeeze and knead at his knee. "I um, I guess I could be into that…" he finally admitted, laughing quietly when Taylor whined in excitement and leaned to press an urgent, but brief kiss to Jake's lips. "But, I… I kind of feel a little, I feel…" Diego said haltingly, running his hand through his hair in frustration when the words eluded him.

"It's okay," Taylor assured quickly, squeezing Diego's knee reassuringly. "I get it, it's overwhelming and… and it feels as if, as if…" he said, pausong as he shifted closer to both Jake and Diego, his eyes flitting between the two as he considered briefly. "You don't need to worry, okay? 'Cause;  _ If you're sinking in quicksand," _ he said quietly, his hand shifting from Diego's knee to his hand and lacing their fingers together gently. " _ And it's dragging you down," _ he continued, squeezing Diego's fingers as Jake's fingers idled across his thigh. " _ And you feel you're going under," _ Taylor whispered, his eyes piercing as they met Diego's warm gaze. " _ We'll be around." _ He promised, as Diego began to purr quietly, smiling as he bit his lip and glanced between the pair.

Diego drew in a deep breath, nodding slowly as Taylor leaned toward him and cupped his cheek in his hand, his fingers threading through the tidy beard gently as his lips met Diego's in a soft and chaste kiss. Diego felt his cheeks burn, beginning to lower his eyes when Jake's fingers beneath his chin prevented him. Diego's fingers curled into tight claws, his breath quickening as Taylor withdrew and Jake instead leaned towards him. His eyes drifted closed as Jake's lips skimmed his own, surprising him in their tenderness despite the lingering hunger Diego could feel in the Alpha.

" _ You can run with us," _ Taylor promised, his words taking one entirely new meaning as Diego hummed and parted his lips for the Alpha's gently requesting tongue. " _ We've got everything you need," _ he said quietly, his rising joy and excitement palpable as he squeezed his hand encouragingly. " _ Run with us… we are free." _ He said, chuffing warmly as Jake deepened his own kiss with Diego, teasing his tongue with sordid, unspoken promises for the future. " _ Come with us," _ Taylor pleaded, leaning close and nuzzling Diego's side while his free hand palmed at Jake's thigh. " _ I see passion in your eyes," _ he whispered in Diego's ear, licking his cheek softly above the dark hair of his beard. " _ Run with us." _ He murmured as Jake released Diego, a deep rumble emanating from his chest, revealing his own contentment as Diego bit his lip shyly.

Diego felt his cheeks blaze with heat, his heart racing as he licked his tingling lips. He slowly raised his eyes, nodding to Taylor as he gently knocked their foreheads together and purred along with Jake. "... I will." He murmured, allowing himself to melt into their embrace as a new and unexpected future opened up before him.

***~*~*~*~***

Diego purred contently, his breath quickening as Taylor's hands gripped his waist tightly and encouraged him to meet the urgent roll of his hips; his lips hungry as he peppered Diego's throat with soft, affectionate licks and kisses.

"Mmm-" Diego moaned softly, the sound immediately devoured by Jake's demanding kiss; his heart racing at the Alpha's intoxicating scent, overwhelming his senses as his body flared with desire beneath their touches. In the five months since his friends had invited him to join their relationship, Diego had felt more love than he could remember feeling in his entire life. Neither one of them pressed him for more than he was willing to give, always seeming to sense when he'd reached some boundary which blocked him from giving himself to them entirely.

" _ Ooooh..!" _ Taylor purred deeply, his body tensing as he shivered, before resuming his previous attentions to Diego's throat, his motions growing more frantic as he moaned needily. "Diego-" he breathed, as Diego whined and broke free of Jake's demanding kiss to turn his dazed eyes toward the redhead. Jake's lips dropped without hesitation to his shoulder, his chest rumbling against Diego's back as he rolled his hips slowly against him.

"Oh-" Diego gasped, shivering as he blinked slowly, dazedly watching Jake's fingers dance playfully across Taylor's bonding gland, teasing the sensitive,  _ marked _ flesh softly. His heart ached, longing flooding through him as he felt his body warm, his ass pulsing and tingling with the telltale threat of imminent slick. "I-" he breathed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the niggling voice in his heart which told him he wasn't truly welcome.  _ They never touches your bonding gland… they'll never really want you _ . Diego bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as Jake moaned behind him, scenting the slick which Taylor was already heavily exuding; combined with the tentative hint of Diego's own scent. "I- w-wait..!" Diego gasped abruptly, whining with regret when Jake and Taylor both immediately allowed him some room.

"Diego..?" Taylor called softly, his lips finding the other Omega's and brushing against them softly, reassuring despite his obvious concern. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" he said guiltily, blushing as he bit his lip and half turned his head towards his ass.

"No, it's not… you smell,  _ amazing _ ." Diego assured, sucking in a deep and shaky breath as he tried to calm the strange jealousy which soured any intimacy they had tried to initiate. As soon as Diego felt himself close to producing slick, the doubt came; and he found himself ever frustrated by his own hesitance.

"Hey, Short Stuff… it's okay, ya know?" Jake murmured, nuzzling Diego's now smooth cheek affectionately. "We ain't about to pressure ya into somethin' ya ain't ready for." He said reassuringly, his arm curling around Diego's waist to hug him tighter to himself, while he kissed his shoulder again lightly. "Ya worth the wait to us, ya know that, right?" He added as he nipped at Diego's ear.

"Diego it's okay to trust your body…" Taylor said, chafing his hands over Diego's arms gently. "You don't have to be afraid, we would never hurt you… but Jake's right; we don't want you to feel pressured into this. We'll wait as long as you need." He said, kissing Diego's cheek affectionately.

Diego huffed in frustration, wriggling out from between them and straightening his too tight jeans, hissing at the rough material dragging over his erection.  _ As long as they need to wait for the unbonded Omega… the extra who'll never really be a part of, whatever this is. _ He thought bitterly, instantly wincing at the spitefulness of his own unfair thoughts. "I'm sorry… it's not that I don't want to-" he said, gritting his teeth and growling at himself, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "I just, I feel…  _ I just- _ " 

"Dude, it's okay." Taylor said, reaching for Diego's hand and squeezing gently. "We'll be here. However long it takes, okay?" He assured, his other hand finding Jake's as they gravitated toward each other, their arousal still heavy in the air around them all. "I get it, you know..? We don't judge you for being weirded out by your body feeling things it hasn't ever felt before." He said, as Diego chuffed quietly and gently untangled his hand from Taylor's.

"Yeah." Diego sighed, running his hand through his hair irritably as he turned his back on the pair. "I uh, I think I should head back." He said tightly, biting back the words which ate at his heart.  _ Why don't you want me to be a real part of this relationship _ ? 

"Ya don't have to go, Short Stuff…" Jake called after him, his voice low as Taylor nuzzled his jawline and whined needily. "Even if ya not ready for more, ya can stay with us. We still want ya 'round, yeah? Even if ya ain't participatin'-" he said, hissing as Taylor's hand slid beneath the fabric of his jeans.

"No, I… I wouldn't want to  _ interfere _ ." Diego bit out, immediately hurrying away from the clearing they'd found for some privacy. He sniffed as he weaved through the trees unhurriedly, distracted by the thoughts of what he knew would happen between his lovers and what he wished he could be a part of.  _ Except you could be, if you weren't so fixated on this dumb… _ he thought sourly, sighing as he came to a stop somewhere between the private clearing and the camp; leaming against a tree as he gripped at his hair in frustration and looked up at the twilight sky. His fingers drifted toward the back of his neck, his breath catching as they hovered just beyond the edge of his bonding gland. "It's not the same…" he muttered, sighing again as he dropped his hand to his side despondently. "I want… I  _ want _ -"

"Diego?" Zahra's voice made Diego yelp, whirling in surprise as he flushed guiltily and backed away from the Alpha. "Hey, are you-  _ oh _ ." She said, clearing her throat and scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I really didn't need to smell that… serves me right for showing concern for once." She sighed, turning away with a negligent wave over her shoulder. "See ya round, dork-"

"Wait, Zahra…" Diego called, biting his lip as she sighed heavily and reluctantly turned back towards him. "I'm, I'm sorry… it's just , I was with…" he said, gesturing back at the clearing behind him where he'd left Jake and Taylor. "I just-" he babbled awkwardly, dropping his head into his palms and growling at himself in frustration.

"Dude, you seriously need to get laid." Zahra snorted, shaking her head as she sighed and flipped her mohawk out of her eyes. "So, why the hell are you sitting here on your own, stinking of horny Omega when the two idiots you've chosen to be with are still off getting down and dirty?" She asked, frowning over at Diego in confusion.

Diego lowered his eyes, scuffing his foot in the dirt as he bit his lip and tried to find the words to explain himself appropriately. "It's complicated…" he muttered petulantly, kicking at a pebble and sending it skittering into a nearby tree. "I just, everytime we're… and I'm just about to.. but then, I-"

"Okay, first off; these are all details, _ I _ do not need to know." Zahra interrupted, raising her palms as she cut Diego off mid rant. "Second, if this is gonna involve  _ feelings _ and shit, I'm gonna go get Quinn to deal with you instead…" she added, backing away with a grimace until Diego whined in distress, groaning irritably as she scowled at him. "What exactly gives you the idea that I am a good source of support when it comes to such sappy bullshit as…  _ emotions _ or  _ feelings _ ?!" She demanded, cracking her neck in frustration as she began to pace in agitation.

"I'm sorry, for… for making you feel awkward but I, I don't want to trouble anyone else…" Diego said slowly, wincing and lowering his eyes guiltily as he curled an arm around his waist.

"Oh, but you'll trouble  _ me _ with it." Zahra scoffed, rolling her eyes and sighing in frustration when she noticed Diego curling in on himself shamefully. "Urgh, this is why I'm so relieved Craig isn't an Omega… they fixate and get butthurt by the  _ slightest _ damn thing." She muttered irritably, gritting her teeth as she stomped across the clearing and clamped her hand on Diego's shoulder, grimacing as she patted the area awkwardly. "Uh, there… there." She coughed, pointedly looking away until Diego began to chuckle quietly.

"Wow, you really are bad at this sort of thing." He huffed, oddly cheered by her efforts. He frowned, considering her explanation briefly before turning his eyes towards her curiously. "What did you mean before? When you said Omega's fixate; and get uh,  _ upset _ by the slightest thing..?" He asked, clearing his throat as he tactfully changed her phrasing.

"I said butthurt." Zahra reiterated, narrowing her eyes at him until he snickered and nodded slowly. "Omega's get something bother them and rather than just  _ say _ it, they expect everyone to just _ know _ what the hell they want." Zahra sighed, rolling her eyes and snorting as she recalled something amusing. "You should've seen Taylor when he first started to want people to touch or hug him. Threw some real tantrums over it." She said as she shook her head fondly, a small smile curling her lips. "Even worse was when he got horny after Mike died. He felt all guilty and used to snap at Jake, which made him worse because he could feel Jake's pain through the bond still; while Mike's side was just… empty." She went on quietly, as Diego blinked in surprise, his eyes widening at the revelation.

"They were…" he stammered, clearing his throat as his heart leapt up to block it. "They were all..?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to the back of his neck, blushing as his body began to warm with a hint of his former arousal. "I… I didn't know that was…" he said awkwardly, hiding his eyes as Zahra cleared her throat and took a pointed step away from him.

"Is that what's got you all back to front?" Zahra demanded, scowling and rolling her eyes when Diego blushed and stubbornly bit his lip to keep from answering. "Okay, you and Taylor are officially an ideal match. I swear, you idiots were cut from the same Wolfskin.." she sighed, shaking her head as she turned and leaned her hip against a tree, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Diego irritably. "If you want them to bond you, you're gonna have to use your big boy words, okay? Taylor freaked out every time Jake or Mike used to get near his bonding gland; so I expect they're trying to be respectful and not scare you." She explained slowly, snorting when Diego's cheeks turned pink at the insinuation. "You know, this is way more emoional baggage than I'm prepared to deal with… you need to either get over whatever stupid Omega bullshit is in your head, or go talk to them and let them  _ show  _ you it's bullshit. Or both. Both is good… just, leave me out of it in future." Zahra sighed, shaking her head to toss her mohawk out of her face, before turning away. "I swear, next time I smell you in distress; I'm walking the other damn way, got it?" She demanded sourly, though Diego warmed at the hint of deceit in her words.

"... thanks, Zahra." He huffed fondly, his arms folding around his stomach as it fluttered nervously, watching the Alpha walk away until she was out of sight; before turning his attention to himself.  _ So… they've been avoiding my bonding gland; to make me feel safe. Never realising, I was growing frustrated by them never touching it. _ He thought, the reasoning suddenly so obvious now Zahra had explained it.  _ Because I never told them _ … he realised, biting his lip as he looked back towards the clearing where he's left his lovers. "So… I  _ should _ tell them…" he murmured, cocking his head as he wondered idly why he hadn't come to such a simple conclusion by himself.  _ The sooner you explain and apologise, the sooner your relationship can move forward… they might not be ready for another bond, but they've been so careful to make sure I don't feel pressured, they deserve to know it isn't their fault I've been acting so weird. _ He thought, nodding to himself as he began to trot back through the trees, his pulse quickening as he returned with a much lighter heart.

Diego's breath caught as he approached the clearing, Taylor's scent heavy in the air, while Jake's powerful scent blended deliciously with it; a warning to others that the Omega in question was very much taken.  _ And they want mine in there too… _ he thought, his arousal reawakening as he slowed and approached carefully. He paused at the edge of the clearing, his throat turning dry as he watched Taylor roll his hips over Jake; rising and falling over his dick with breathy whimpers which made Diego's jeans feel unbearably tight in record time.

Diego was distracted from the sight by Jake stiffening, growling deep in his throat in a way which left no doubt that he was unwelcome. "What's… got into yo-?" Taylor began to ask, his words melting into a moan which made Diego wish he'd never left. "Oh…  _ oh,  _ wait-" Taylor hissed, whining as he seemed to pick up the foreign scent which had invaded their privacy. "No, no… Jake, it's not-  _ oh _ !" He whined, moaning lewdly as Jake gripped his hips and thrust up into him quickly, his growl growing in volume as he pulled Taylor down towards him possessively. "Jake, wait..!" Taylor pleaded breathlessly, his eyes searching as Jake rolled over him protectively, unable to tell friend from foe when so lost to the intimacy they'd been sharing.

Diego gripped the tree he stood beside tightly, his fingers curled into claws as he watched Jake thrust into Taylor with powerful motions, his heart aching that he'd left them to continue without him. He felt his ass warm, throbbing with want and need as he stared at Jake with Taylor; possessive and needy himself as he protected his Omega from unwanted eyes.  _ Rejection _ . Diego felt his heart sink, doubt returning tenfold as he swallowed thickly, unable to tear his eyes from his lovers.  _ Rejection _ . He felt the whine build in his throat, his heart aching as he yearned to step forward and offer himself; though his feet remained locked into place by the bitter sting of rejection which swept through him.

"D-Diego..!" Taylor called, spotting him from where he was pinned beneath Jake. "Baby… it's okay, it's Diego. Wait, Jake… wai- _ mmm _ !" He moaned as Jake thrust harder, growling fiercely as Taylor tried to reach for Diego, his eyes glazed by pleasure as Jake's knot began to swell. "Baby, no! W-wait! You said to tell you to s-stop… y-you said, no knots! …  _ Jake _ !" Taylor moaned, shivering as his body was overwhelmed by the pleasure it so sought, though his distress was clear as he continued to reach for the other Omega. "Diego- Diego, wait!" He called, though his pleas came too late; as Diego whined brokenly, before turning and fleeing as fast as he could. " _ Diego _ !" Taylor cried desperately, clawing at Jake's shoulder as his orgasm was tainted by despair; crying as he bit and clawed at his mate desperately.

Diego wasn't sure what possessed him to run; he only knew that he needed to leave before Jake turned and sent him away. He ran blindly, swinging to the right to avoid the pack and racing through the trees, oblivious of anything but the bitter sting of rejection in his heart. _What the hell was I thinking?_ His thoughts chased him, spurring him to run faster in an attempt to outrun them. _They're perfect together, why would they want to add me into what they have?_ He wondered acidly, shaking his head and whining as he ran faster, dodging around trees effortlessly before leaping lightly into the low branches. _Taylor is way too good for the likes of me; and as for Jake…_ his thoughts spat at him bitterly, his heart aching as he whimpered and sped through the trees aimlessly. _I let myself get caught… all because they promised they were nice and they wouldn't tell the Wolf Hunters about me. I was an idiot…_ _Taylor never would've let them blindside him like that._ He thought, gasping as his steps faltered, falling from the branch he'd been on and twisting in the air to land on his feet, crouching low against the ground as he panted heavily and stared at the floor emptily. _You don't deserve them. Any of them_. The vicious thought made him recoil like he'd been slapped, his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath.

Diego licked his lips, slowly lifting his head and finding himself to be only mildly surprised to find he'd run almost the entire distance back to town. He swallowed thickly, looking over the outline of the city with a sense of detachment, his pulse jumping as his eyes passed over a familiar uster of buildings on the outskirts of town. Without letting himself think his actions through, Diego quickly jogged the rest of the way back to town, taking a path which he'd not set foot on in over a year; yet remembering the one journey like it was only the day before.  _ I could never forget… he was like an angel, come to rescue me from the darkness. _ He thought distantly, turning down an alley and creeping closer to a small bungalow. _ I wonder… how different thigs might have been, if he hadn't found me. _ He mused, carefully prying the living room window open. He paused to listen briefly, but heard no sign of anything living within the bungalow; half wondering if they'd abandoned the place after his escape.  _ Would I have been sold to a breeding warehouse, as soon as I began producing slick? _ He wondered, climbing silently through the window and pausing again to listen intently to his surroundings.  _ Would I have ever produced any? Would I have been left here to die, if I hadn't? _ He flinched at the thought, hating himself for being so lucky in comparison to his best friend. He covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head as if he might be able to drown out the vicious voice of his own thoughts, before grunting irritably and heading for the stairs to the basement.

_ I don't want to be Taylor… I don't want to be Mike. _ He thought distantly, carefully inching his way down to the basement, his heart rising to his throat as he approached the ratty mattress he'd been chained to for several years.  _ But at the same time; I don't want to be me… because, I don't feel like I'm ever gonna be good enough for them. _ He realised, sighing quietly as he gazed down at the small area where he'd spent so much of his time in captivity. He caught a glint of light, and bent to hesitantly pick up his old collar; wincing at the cool and unforgiving metal against his fingers, it's power still strong as it turned his fingers numb.  _ Did it do this to Taylor, when he took it off? _ He wondered, frowning down at the collar as he thought back to the night Taylor had rescued him, certain he never noticed the redhead show any signs of discomfort.

_ "And you're behind closed doors," _ he whispered, recalling Taylor's voice as he murmured gentle promises one night as he tried to sleep. " _ All alone by yourself…" _ he murmured, his finger tracing the strange metal in the collar as his fingers slowly tingled and then burned, before they finally fell numb. " _ And you're longing inside… to be somebody else." _ He snorted quietly, shaking his head at the strangely apt wording, wondering if Taylor had ever suspected he would return to the scene where they'd met. " _ You pick up the telephone," _ he sighed slowly, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. " _ And there's no one on the line," _ he mumbled, closing his eyes as a shiver passed through his spine. " _ Don't be afraid," _ he whispered, just as Taylor had before him; tilting his head as he imagined his best friend turned lover running his fingers through his hair affectionately. "...  _ 'cause there's still time." _ He said slowly, swallowing thickly as his eyes began to sting, doubt weighing on him heavily as he realised the extent of what he'd lost.

"Ya better have a  _ damn _ good reason for even  _ lookin _ ' at that disgustin' thing, let alone  _ touchin _ ' it." The familiar drawl made Diego yelp, whirling around to find the Alpha leaning against the bottom of the stair rail with his arms crossed over his rapidly heaving chest, his expression thunderous as he eyed the collar in Diego's hands. "Those things are despicable at the best of times, but after seein' what they did to Taylor…" Jake growled, his eyes narrowing as Diego's expression twisted briefly with jealousy before he looked away. "What they did to  _ you _ …" he continued, snarling at the shock which Diego looked back at him with. "I'd gladly destroy every single one I found; and I'd happily kill the Human holdin' it." He promised darkly, his clear eyes seeming to glow in the fading light.

"I…" Diego shook his head, a thousand thoughts clogging his brain as he tried to think of something to say in response. "How did you find me..?" He finally mumbled, looking back at the metal in his hand to avoid looking at the Alpha.

"Weren't exactly hard," Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes as he straightened from the railing and looked around the basement in obvious disgust. "Followed ya scent. I'd have caught up to ya sooner but, uh…" he coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat as he fell silent for a pause.

"But you were  _ busy _ ." Diego spat sourly, blinking in surprise at the venomosity of his words. "Kissing Taylor, loving Taylor;  _ knotting _ Taylor." He ranted, shaking his head and whining in distress as the litany of hurtful ranting fell from his lips. "Because he's your mate; your  _ proper _ mate, your  _ bonded _ -" he hissed, yelping when Jake's hands settled on his shoulders, snapping him out of his verbal assault on his lovers. "I… I mean-"

"I was busy;  _ consolin _ ' Taylor." Jake said slowly, his eyes searching Diego's as he blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to… I didn't think ya'd be back tonight and I let my guard down. I didn't know anythin' past  _ someone _ bein' there. If I knew it was  _ you _ , I would've been dead chuffed…" he explained, carefully dragging his thumbs over Diego's shoulders as he stared unblinkingly into Diego's warm eyes, conveying his sincerity and his shame for his behaviour.

"... really?" Diego asked quietly, biting his lip uncertainly, as Jake huffed and rolled his eyes, swatting Diego's shoulder and nipping his ear in affectionate admonishment.

"Ya had me kiss ya often enough to know I want ya, right? Ya felt my dick against ya ass? That's all for  _ you _ , ya know?" Jake snickered with fond exasperation, shaking his head at Diego's disbelief. "Geez, I forgot Omega's worry about the dumbest shit… nowadays Taylor mostly only worries about knottin', fuckin', occasionally eatin'... and  _ you _ so, guess I forgot how insecure he used to get." He said, hesitating for a heartbeat as Diego blushed intensely, before leaning closer and nuzzling his cheek gently. "When ya ran off… Taylor was devastated. Snapped me outta my possessive Alpha bullshit, havin' him so distressed… kinda ruins the high when ya get a big rush of depressed Omega through a bond." He said, tentatively tapping at the back of Diego's neck where his bonding gland was hidden by his still growing hair.

"He… he was?" Diego asked, frowning and worrying his lip as he whined quietly, concerned about his best friend and the state he had left him in. "I, I didn't mean to… I just, I thought…" he stammered, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt a tendril of guilt curl through his gut. "I'm sorry!" He sudde ly exclaimed, the words rushing from him with such force that Jake blinked in surprise. "I… I was so close to- but then you were," he babbled, grabbing Jake's hand with a scowl and pressing it roughly to his bondong gland, hissing at the rush of pleasure from the sensitive area. "But-but only for  _ him _ and I, I thought I was just living some stupid dream, that you'd never want  _ me _ ; and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…  _ breathe _ , Diego…" Jake murmured, grazing his fingers carefully over Diego's bonding gland and staring him to a stop. They fell into a comfortable silence, Jake's fingers gentle and soft against Diego's sensitive skin, soothing him until he began to purr contently. "Is that why ya been pullin' away from us?" Jake asked quietly, frowning at Diego as he nodded dazedly.

"Mmm," he hummed distractedly, sighing as he curled his fingers into Jake's jacket and pulled him closer. "Wanted you to want me." He mumbled sulkily, nuzzling Jake's jaw as the Alpha chuffed irritably.

"Ya as much of an idiot as Taylor, ya know that?" He demanded, sighing as he cupped his palm over Diego's bonding gland, ignoring his needy whine as he stopped his caress of the area; not wanting to overwhelm him in such a dismal place. Jake waited until Diego's warm eyes cleared of his pleasure haze, before encouraging him forward, his lips teasing but unbearably gentle against him as he tried to reassure the Omega. "Diego, we didn't want ya to feel overwhelmed or pressured. We didn't want ya to think we would use ya bondin' gland to coerce ya or somethin'..." he murmured between soft kisses, finally drawing back to knock his forehead to Diego's.

Diego blinked in surprise, his cheeks warming as embarrassment and realisation clashed abruptly. "... oh." He said quietly, biting his lip as his heart rushed to fill with adoration for the pair, startling him with the ferocity of the emotions he felt surge through him. "I… I'm sorry. F-for being a, a dumb Omega and… and fixating-" he babbled, unable to repress the giddy grin which spread across his face.

"Lemme guess, ya been talkin' to Skrillex?" Jake snorted, rolling his eyes at Zahra's clear interference. "Anyway, much as I don't wanna aburst ya happy lil bubble right now… ya think we can finish conversation back at camp? We really need to get back to Taylor… he was in a pretty bad way; and he's only gonna get worse the longer he's left on his own." He said, his eyes flicking to the collar in Diego's hands as he grimaced. "Unless ya stayin' and puttin' that filthy thing back on instea-" he sneered, trailing off when Diego yelped and dropped the collar, before slotting his hand into Jake's eagerly. "Hmm… good boy." Jake huffed, scenting at Diego's throat when he offered it briefly, before tugging at his hand and leading him back upstairs and out of the bungalow window. “Ya ready to run?” He asked, raising a brow as his fingers laced with Diego’s and he tugged at his hand encouragingly.

Diego hummed, nodding as he began to trot carefully along the alley, until Jake tugged at his hand and dragged him forward into a rapid sprint. “Whoa!” Diego yelped, struggling briefly to keep up, before finding his footing and beginning to keep pace beside the Alpha. “I thought we were supposed to be careful around town!” He said as they ran, frowning over at Jake as he huffed and half shrugged his shoulder as he dodged around a trash can. 

“What’s more important to ya at this point?” He asked, looking over at Diego intently as he leaped over a low fence, Diego barely making the jump himself when so unprepared for the surprise launch. “Not bein’ seen by this town full of assholes, or gettin’ back to Taylor so he stops hurtin’?” He asked, raising a brow as Diego blanched.

“H-hurting?” He yelped, shaking his head as he drew in a deep breath and released Jake’s hand, pouring more speed into his legs and weaved between the trees at the edge of the forest. “What do you-?”

“Once we bond ya, then ya can feel it for yaself…” Jake interrupted, chuffing proudly when Diego spurred himself to go faster, choosing his mate over being cautious of being seen by Humans. “Ya’ll understand it better then… I’d only cock it up if I tried to explain it to ya.” He huffed, shaking his head regretfully as he followed Diego, the pair of them charging through the trees as the moon began to rise, the familiar warmth spreading within Diego’s chest at the freedom and power which the moon awarded him; while also tinged with the hopeful excitement of Jake’s promise. "Anyway, Taylor almost managed to get my damn knot earlier… chances are he ain't ever gonna shut up about knottin' now so." Jake added as an after thought, causing Diego to blush at the sudden lewd image the Alpha's off hand comment inspired in his mind; his stomach turning with a longing which he didn't understand, but didn't care to. Only knowing that as soon as Jake mentioned it, he wanted it just as much as Taylor; and he was happy to leave the town for good if it meant they could both get what they wanted.

Diego ran through the trees rapidly, his thoughts turning towards Taylor as his concern for the other Omega began to rise. “ _ You can run with us,” _ he murmured, recalling the mantra which he had come to associate with the pack, thanks to his best friend turned lover. “ _ We've got everything you need,” _ He hummed thoughtfully, his cheeks warming as he thought of the next step he wished to take with his lovers; which Jake had unsubtly hinted at being a certainty, rather than a mere hope. “ _ Run with us,”  _ he sighed, smiling as he looked up at the moon and leaped onto a low tree branch, racing along with Jake laughing just behind him. “ _ We are free.” _ He called back at Jake, who snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering about his Omega’s and their idiocy. “ _ Come with us,” _ Diego murmured, hopping lightly between branches as he twirled and faced forward again. “ _ I see passion in your eyes,” _ he said, glancing across at Jake with a shy grin as the Alpha caught up to him and snatched up his hand, their eyes sharing an unspoken message as they ran together. “ _ Run with us.” _ He whispered, biting his lip and ignoring the fierce burning of his cheeks as he looked forward; a surprised whine escaping his throat as he caught the hint of distressed Omega.

“Yeah, that’s him…” Jake sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground guiltily. Diego squeezed Jake’s fingers, drawing his eyes back to himself as he forced a smile. 

“It was both of us hurt him,” he said as he squeezed Jake’s fingers again reassuringly, tugging him closer so they ran side by side. “It’ll be both of us fixes him.” He said, biting his lip and smiling shyly but happily, when Jake’s chest rumbled with approval. Diego nodded, his heart lightening with hope even as his concern for Taylor prickled at his nerves. He was about to turn and head back to camp, when Jake tugged at his hand, dragging him around the edge of the camp boundaries toward the clearing where Diego had left Jake and Taylor. “... he didn’t go back?” Diego wondered aloud, his concern growing exponentially as he considered his lover alone and in such a state.

“Nah,” Jake replied, sighing with regret as he tipped his head towards the clearing where Taylor’s scent grew stronger. “He’s pinin’ and sulkin’... can’t ya smell it?” He asked, raising a brow when Diego hummed in vague agreement and worried his lip between his teeth. “Ya’ll be able to sense it better through a bond.” Jake added distractedly, not noticing Diego’s cheeks darken at the second reference to his potentially imminent bonding.

Finally the pair slowed to a jog, exchanging a concerned glance as they stepped through the edge of the trees to enter the clearing where Taylor remained by himself. “Taylor..?” Jake called as he entered the clearing, a displeased grumble leaving his throat as he approached his mate, who was curled into a despondent ball on the ground; still naked as he stared at the dirt ground miserably. “Jeez, I told ya to at least cover up, Boy Scout… c'mon, ya can't just-" he sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration before dropping to his knees beside Taylor and lacing their fingers together. "Please, Taylor… ya gotta get up, 'kay?" He pleaded, tugging at his hand gently as Taylor sighed wearily.

The redhead raised his head tiredly, blinking in slow surprise as he realised his Alpha had returned to him without his notice. "Jake?" He mumbled, lifting their linked hands and nuzzling them dispassionately. "I'm sorry… it's not you, I promise. Please, don't feel so bad…" he said tiredly, shaking his head as he rolled onto his back.

"Can't exactly help it when ya so damn miserable yaself…" Jake scoffed, shaking his head as he lifted Taylor to sit cradled in his lap, nuzzling at his hairline worriedly. "C'mon, Boy Scout… ya ain't been this dramatic since Mike died." He tried to tease, though his unease was clear in his tense shoulders, his clear eyes clouded with grief as he looked back at Diego pleadingly.

"I never should've bonded Mike…" Taylor said tiredly, swallowing thickly as he gazed up at Jake guiltily. "He wouldn't have died if not for me… you wouldn't have lost him." He said, sniffing as his expression twisted with grief. "And now… now I made Diego feel unwelcome too, be-because I couldn't… because I-I'm just a supid… h-horny O-Omega...:" he choked, his fingers curling into Jake's jacket as he whined and tried to fight back tears of grief and pain.

"Hey, that ain't true!" Jake defended firmly, growling at his mate irritably. "Mike loved ya, Taylor; loved us all... he died as much for me and the rest of the pack, as he did for  _ you _ ." He said, shaking Taylor gently as the redhead buried his face in Jake's jacket. "C'mon, please… don't do this to yaself…" Jake pleaded, nuzzling the redhead gently. "I hate feelin' like I can't help ya, Boy Scout…" the Alpha sighed, shaking his head in slow regret. "So I brought someone along to help, 'kay?" He said, glancing again at Diego, who finally jerked from his frozen disbelief and approached cautiously.

"I really, really don't like that you're blaming yourself for my being an idiot." He said quietly, forcing a small smile when Taylor's head jerked up from Jake's jacket, his tearful eyes wide with surprise. "What are you looking so surprised for? What does an Alpha do when their Omega is all depressed and inconsolable?" He asked, glancing at Jake as his cheeks warmed, his heart lightening with a giddy flutter, as he smiled more naturally and looked back at Taylor. "They go and find their  _ other _ Omega; so that they can fix them." He asked, chuckling quietly when Taylor began to whine and tremble with clear excitement, looking between Jake and Diego urgently. " _ Both _ of them." He confirmed, as Taylor yelped and threw himself toward Diego crying as Diego laughed and folded his arms around him; an awkward feat when the redhead was still ensconced within Jake's arms as well.

"I'm sorry!" Taylor babbled, sniffing at Diego's throat as he peppered the area with urgent licks and kisses, before turning toward Jake and kissing him deeply. "I- I-" he whimpered, overwhelmed as he smothered himself in Jake and Diego's scents; rubbing against them both alternately as he whined and urged them all closer together, needing comfort and consoling from them both.

"Hey, Boy Scout, guess what? This'll make ya laugh…" Jake said, an amused rumble in his chest as he mouthed at Taylor's bonding gland briefly, his eyes on Diego as Taylor shivered blissfully; his cheeks darkening as he nodded, before he turned to offer his own shyly. "Short Stuff has been feelin' jealous 'cause we didn't offer to bond him." He snickered, scenting Diego's bonding gland carefully, before dragging a long, teasing lick over the area.

Taylor whined, turning to Diego urgently for confirmation as the other Omega shivered and sighed at the pleasure which pulsed through him. "Y-you…" he breathed, his hand finding Diego's and squeezing tightly as his wide eyes searched the other Omega's desperately. "You  _ want _ us to..?" He asked, licking his lips as he shifted his weight, half turning back to Jake for a brief and intense kiss, before returning his rapt attention to Diego for his answer.

Diego drew in a deep breath, looking over at Jake as he grinned warmly and took up his other hand, squeezing as he nodded in encouragement. "... I do." He finally said, laughing when Taylor immediately began to squirm and whine restlessly, licking and kissing at any part of Diego or Jake which he could reach. "Hey! No licking!" He snickered, attempting to fend off Taylor's exuberous affection. "Taylor!" He laughed, biting his lip as the redhead buried his face against the side of Diego's throat and lathered the area with a plethora of eager kisses and nips. He sighed, shivering as warmth spread through his gut, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as Taylor's frantic affection finally slowed; but yet grew more determined, while Jake's arm curled around his waist and drew him closer.

"Hey, Boy Scout…" the Alpha murmured, nosing at Diego's bonding gland gently, the Omega gasping at the rush of pleasure which shot through him and flooded his groin with heat. "I think we better get this pasky bond sorted tonight… can't have this idiot runnin' out on us, thinkin' we don't want him again, right?" He said conversationally, licking tentatively at the sensitive gland, while his fingers simultaneously massaged over Taylor's gland.

" _ Mmm _ ..!" Taylor's incoherent whine conveyed enough excitement and eagernesss that Diego would have laughed, if his thoughts weren't so entirely scattered by the waves of pleasure which ululated through his body. "... knot-" he murmured between noisy kisses to Diego's throat and shoulder, his fingers trailig behind his neck to gently probe at Diego's bonding gland between Jake's soft licks.

"Aaah..!" Diego moaned, his ass throbbing eagerly as he squirmed beneath his lovers combined attentions, overwhelmed by their obvious desire for him and wishing he could reciprocate to show them how much he wanted them in return. " _ Knot _ …" he panted in agreement, as Jake sighed in resignation, despite the deep rumble which emanated from his chest.

"God, and I here thought it was bad when I only had one of ya beggin' for a knot…" he huffed fondly, nuzzling Diego's cheek and ghosting his lips across his jaw. "Ya really think ya up for a knot; first time and all?" He whispered in Diego's ear, chuckling darkly when the Omega nodded eagerly. "Guess I walked into that one, huh?" He mused playfully, nipping Diego's ear affectionately.

"It'll be perfect for the bond…" Taylor panted breathlessly, crawling into Diego's lap as he bit his lip and rocked his hard dick into the other Omega's hip. "Please, baby… please?" He whined, kissing Jake passionately over Diego's shoulder and moaning in pleasant surprise when Diego's warm mouth settled over his nipple. "Ah!  _ Oohhh _ … oh god-" he gasped, moaning and rolling his hips eagerly as his scent warmed, growing thicker as his ass began to leak slick.

Diego moaned softly, flicking his tongue over Taylor's nipple as he curled one hand around his weeping dick, smearing his thumb through the beaded pre cum and dragging it down the shaft of Taylor's cock. He purred as Taylor began to claw at his shirt, shredding the sleeves entirely as he tried to yank it off him without unbuttoning it. He felt the familiar prickle which usually sparked his doubt and jealousy; but instead, Diego welcomed it, gasping when he felt slick begin to build and coat the walls of his ass.

"Holy shit-" Jake panted, growling as he caught Taylor and Diego's scents blending together, his cock rapidly swelling against Diego's ass as his fingers abruptly fell to his jeans and began to work them open. "Fuck… Cap's gonna kill me tomorrow-" he hissed, panting heavily as he freed Diego's cock from his trousers and slid his hand further with a groan, his finger probing at Diego's slick entrance tenderly.

"Jake!" Taylor whined, scowling at his mate irritably. "Stop talking about  _ Sean _ when we're about to fuck!" He scolded, chuffing at his mate as Diego blinked and shook his head, too overwhelmed by the new sensations which flooded his body to care  _ what _ Jake was talking about.

Diego whined as Taylor pulled away from his lap, distressed at the thought of losing his lover, until the redhead knelt before him and began to help him out of his trousers. "Taylor…" he breathed, as the other Omega leaned forward to lick at the head of his newly exposed cock, moaning as he caught sight of Jake eagerly licking the finger he'd probed his slick ass with. "Jake..!" He gasped, his eyes half lided as Taylor abandoned his efforts to help Diego shed his clothing and instead sucked his dick into his mouth, whining urgently as his warm mouth worked over the hard shaft eagerly. " _ Oh _ !" Diego felt warmth rush through him, spiralling through his gut like a tight coil of fire and pooling in his ass; where he felt slick begin to leak from him in floods.

"Shit… Taylor, ya keep that up and ya gonna have a very short night." Jake admonished, growling at the redhead in frustration as Taylor pulled away from Diego's dick with a guilty whine, his head bowed submissively as he turned towards Jake. "C'mere." Jake barked roughly, tugging Taylor toward him and capturing his lips for a deep and passionate kiss, his teeth nipping at Taylor's lower lip in rebuke for his overexcitement. "Now… behave yaself; and lemme see Diego suck ya, while I get outta these damn jeans." Jake demanded thickly, tipping his head towards Diego as Taylor whined and kissed Jake's cheek eagerly, before moving back towards Diego.

"Taylor…" the noiret Omega moaned, reaching for him as Taylor smiled and leaned forward to meet him in a surprisingly sweet kiss. "C-can I..?" Diego murmured, his hand clutching at Taylor's hips as he knelt before him, barely aware of Jake cursing in the background as he tried to shed his clothes without ripping them. Taylor purred loudly in reply, his lips retreating from Diego's as he raised himself on his knees and bit his lip, his hand threading itself into Diego's shaggy hair.

"Any time you like, baby…" Taylor breathed, moaning as Diego lowered his eyes and flicked his tongue across the head of Taylor's dick. "Oh… Diego-" he whined softly, biting his lip and moaning in encouragement as Diego ran his tongue along his hard shaft, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking teasingly. " _ Oooh!" _ Taylor's moans increased in volume as Diego grew bolder, slowly sucking him deeper into his mouth before drawing back again; repeating the process with various changes to his method, occasionally grazing his teeth along the hard shaft and causing Taylor to cry out in pleasant surprise.

Diego hummed around Taylor's cock, his fingers crawling slowly around to the redhead's ass and beginning to probe at his ass, marvelling at the copious amount of slick which he'd leaked. " _ Mmm-!" _ He moaned, as he paused in sucking Taylor's cock, instead licking the redhead's slick from his finger and panting heavily at the rush of longing and desire which flooded him at the new but arousing taste.

"Shit… both of ya are gonna end up with no goddamn knot at all, at this rate." Jake hissed, his clear eyes burning as Diego glanced over, raising a brow innocently as he returned his lips to Taylor's cock and sucked him into his mouth slowly. "Godammit… teases, the fuckin' pair of ya!" The Alpha growled, stalking over with a frustrated scowl, his erection waving with every step he took without the cage of his clothing to confine it. "Ya got no right," he muttered, crouching down and catching Diego's cheek in his palm, drawing him away from Taylor's cock and ignoring his displeased whine; before claiming his lips in a demanding and hungry kiss, his teeth tugging plafully at Diego's lower lip as he finally released him. "... bein' so goddamn gorgeous; the fuckin'  _ both _ of ya." He snarked, sighing and relaxing as he straightened, allowing Taylor to turn his head and nuzzle at Jake's hip.

" _ Jaaaake..!" _ Taylor whined pleadingly, mouthing at the Alpha's cock urgently as Diego returned his own mouth to Taylor's dick. "Please, Jake..?" He murmured, dragging his tongue slowly along the underside of Jake's cock and purring at the hiss of pleasure Jake released, the Alpha's hand threading into his short spikes and tugging sharply. " _ Nooo _ , no; please… Jake-" Taylor whined needily, arching as Jake's other hand laced itself into Diego's hair and tugged him away from Taylor's dick.

"Christ, what the hell've I let myself in for?" Jake groused, shaking his head ruefully. "Bad enough havin' one horny Omega and barely bein' able to say no… I got no fuckin' chance with both of ya; so just do as ya damn well told at least." He barked roughly, soothing his scolding words by stoking his Omega's cheeks gently. "Taylor… turn around." He said, tipping his head toward Taylor and chuckling as he yelped and spun around quick enough to almost make Diego dizzy, blinking in surprise at the ass which was suddenly staring him in the face. "Diego," Jake murmured, hissing as Diego turned towards him and licked at the head of his weeping cock without thinking. "Fuckin' hell! Ya gonna be the death of me…" Jake sighed, shaking his head as he cupped Diego's jaw to keep him from sucking his dick. "Uh uh, not this time, Babe… ya gonna fuck Taylor's greedy lil ass for me, 'kay? Ànd when he's about to cum; ya gonna bite, right here…" he explained quickly, panting heavily as he stroked his finger over the side of Taylor's bonding gland which was now unmarked; the marks of the Alpha which had previously claimed him long since faded. "Omega's don't usually get in on the bitin', but I'm gonna have ya both do it to each other, right? Only way ya can truly know I'm never favourin' one of ya… plus, I think we both miss havin' a third in the bond." He added quietly, his eyes on Taylor as he shivered and whined needily beneath his gentle touch. "C'mon, Short Stuff…" he murmured, taking Diego's hand and pressing it gently to Taylor's bonding gland.

Diego swallowed thickly, his heart racing at the imminent realisation of his desires. "Oh…" he gasped, his fingers caressing the bonding gland gently as Jake stepped away, stroking his cock as he watched his Omega's intently. Diego relished Taylor's purr, his dick aching as he lowered his eyes to the redhead's ass before him, dropping instinctively to lick at the slick which had trailed down Taylor's inner thigh. Taylor gasped and whined needily, spurring Diego as he licked higher, his tongue probing at Taylor's slicked entrance hungrily as his ass warmed with a rising surge of intense desire; his own slick beginning to trail over his thigh from his ass, as he began to reluctantly kiss his way over Taylor's ass and along his back. "Taylor..?" He called softly, nuzzling at the back of the redheads neck, licking softly at his bonding gland as Taylor moaned and squirmed beneath him.

" _ Yeeesss _ …" Taylor sighed, shivering beneath Diego's careful touches. "Please?" He pleaded, turning his head with his dark blue eyes half hooded and heavily clouded by lust and arousal. He whimpered as Diego leaned forward to kiss him deeply, his cock gliding between his slick covered ass cheeks as the noiret Omega rut against him slowly. " _ Ah _ ..!" He gasped, his hand curling behind Diego's neck and pulling him closer, his fingers ghosting over Diego's bonding gland and causing him to moan hungrily, his hands falling to Taylor's hips as he rolled his hips back; breaking his lips free from the redheads and lowering his eyes to his dick as he slowly urged the head over Taylor's entrance. 

" _ Oohhh _ …" he sighed breathlessly, his heart in his throat as he bit his lip and teased Taylor's ass, guiding the head of his dick into his entrance slowly as his pulse raced wildly. Diego bit his lip hard, trying to ignore the urgent mutterings Taylor gave, urging him to move faster and harder than Diego thought wise; considering his desire to cherish his first and most intimate experience with his lovers. “Please shut up, Taylor… you’re gonna make me cum already.” He complained distractedly, ignoring Taylor’s disapproving whine as he sank deeper into the redhead, moaning when his balls bounced lightly against Taylor’s. “O- _ oh… _ holy-!” he choked, panting roughly as his fingers curled into claws against Taylor’s hips, his heart faltering briefly at the overwhelming warmth which hugged at his dick; suffusing him with a pleasure so deep, he nearly forgot his own name.

"Heh, ya ain't seen nothin' yet…" Jake murmured in his ear, curling his arm around Diego's waist and draping his weight across the Omega's back, his chest rumbling with approval as he watched over Diego's shoulder; his clear eyes intently locked upon the sight of the noiret's cock sliding slowly back and forth in Taylor's ass. "Ya ready for  _ more _ , Diego..?" Jake drawled, groaning as he crowded closer to Diego and rut against his ass.

Diego gasped, his hips snapping forward and drawing a lewd cry from Taylor, his body wracked with stimulation from both the warm, slicked walls of Taylor's ass around his dick; and the firm press of Jake's cock against his own ass, a fresh wave of slick coating his own walls as Jake trailed his fingers over Diego's entrance, before lifting his fingers to his mouth. " _ Mmmm! _ " Diego moaned, his thoughts clouding with pleasure as Jake growled behind him, the Alpha's dick rutting against Diego's ass; gliding through his slick as he sucked on his finger lewdly.

"D'ya know," Jake demanded huskily, nipping at Diego's ear as he shivered and moaned, thrusting forward into Taylor slowly as he whined needily. "That ya taste so damn good," he muttered, his breath catching as the head of his dick pressed insistently against Diego's ass. "I could eat ya out for  _ hours _ ... and still want more." He drawled lowly, growling as his fingers curled tightly into Diego's hip and shoulder, the Omega panting and moaning as he both rocked into Taylor and back against Jake, his breath exploding from him in a needy gasp when the Alpha began to press into him.

"Heh," Taylor snickered breathlessly, half glancing over his shoulder as he grinned smugly and reaching back to cover Jake's clawed fingers with his hand, silently encouraging them both. "Told you slick drives him crazy,  _ oh-"  _ he gasped as Diego snapped his hips forward quickly, a needy whine in his throat as he panted and peered back at Jake pleadingly.

" _ Please _ …" he huffed, nuzzling at Jake's jaw when he leaned forward, until Jake claimed his lips roughly, giving in to his Omega's demands and thrusting forward with a sharp snap of his hips. "Ah!  _ Ah! Ooh..! _ " Diego cried, purring at the fullness in his ass; though still restless as he rocked his hips back against Jake, before thrusting forward into Taylor. "T-Taylor-" he warned, his dick pulsing eagerly as he leaned forward over the redhead, licking at his bonding gland while his hand slid around to the other Omega's dick; covering Taylor's already roughly jerking hand with his own and dragging his thumb over the head of his weeping cock.

" _ Ah!"  _ Taylor moaned, baring his neck and offering the sensitive area to Diego. "Oh god, p-please-" he panted eagerly, his body tensing as Diego licked his lips, before beginning to lick and suck at Taylor's bonding gland in earnest. "Oh,  _ fuc- _ !" Taylor gasped, moaning as Diego dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin teasingly. " _ Diego _ !" Taylor warned, crying out with a needy whine as his ass squeezed tight around the noiret Omega's dick. 

Diego moaned as he sank his teeth into Taylor's bonding gland beside Jake's previous bite mark. His heart paused in his chest, before resuming with alarming haste as he was overcome by a rush of giddy emotions; Taylor's chest rumbling with a deep and satisfied purr to match the joyful bliss which Diego could feel blossoming through the hazy bond, riding the high of the other Omega's orgasm. He released his teeth with a deep moan, turning to look back at Jake dazedly when the Alpha thrust deep into him and struck his prostate firmly, overwhelming the Omega with a secondary onslaught of intense pleasure. "J-Jake…" he moaned pleadingly, blinking owlishly as he shivered and covered the Alpha's hand on his shoulder, drawing him closer so the Alpha was pressed snugly to his back; his cock gliding noisily through Diego's copiously leaking slick as he thrust into the Omega with increasingly rough and urgent motions. "Please… knot,  _ please _ , Jake…" Diego sighed, tilting his head forward to expose his binding gland to the Alpha.

"Omega's…" Jake growled, mouthing at the side of Diego's throat as the noiret whined with frustration; irritated by the Alpha's blatant teasing as well as the warmth of Taylor's ass leaving his dick. "So fuckin'  _ demandin _ '..." the Alpha growled, nipping Diego's shoulder playfully as he thrust deeper into him, moaning at the tight heat which encompassed him as the Omega hissed and moaned loudly; surprised by Taylor's mouth returning to his cock. "Thinkin' ya always gonna… get ya own damn way…" Jake drawled, panting heavily as he trailed scratchy kisses along Diego's shoulder towards the back of his neck.

Diego moaned, his fingers threading into Taylor's hair as he looked down at him through heavily hooded eyes, his body aching as he rolled his hips and thrust carefully into Taylor's mouth; whining needily as the other Omega's content purr rumbled through his cock. " _ Jaaaaaake _ -!" he pleaded, crying as his body demanded his Alpha's knot for satisfaction. Diego's heart thundered as Jake's lips settled over his bonding glad, licking and teasing the sensitive flesh as the noiret Omega stared down at Taylor's deep blue gaze, the redhead purring contently as he lazily sucked Diego's cock deep into his throat. "Oh…  _ ohhh, mmm-! _ " He gasped, overwhelmed as he felt Jake's knot begin to swell in his ass, his balls tightening as the Alpha's teeth sank into his bonding gland. Diego's entire world stopped for an intense heartbeat; before a tidal wave of euphoric bliss crashed through him.

" _ Fuck _ -!" Jake growled against him, watching over Diego's shoulder as Taylor hummed and collected sucked Diego's cock through his orgasm, his purr increasing in volume as he watched his Alpha knot his lover. Jake moaned loudly in Diego's ear, licking at his bonding gland softly as Diego purred himself; the content thrum of Taylor's bliss gentle alongside Jake's rougher rumble in his chest, his own joy dwarfing both sensations as he felt his Alpha thrust deep into him for his own orgasm, his knot snug in Diego's ass to keep them locked together. "Taylor… c'mere," Jake ordered gruffly, reaching for him as Diego sagged into a boneless heap against him. The Alpha sighed at Taylor's petulant expression, sulking at being made to move when he felt so content where he was. "First off, share with Daddy." The Alpha hummed fondly, drawing the redhead into a deep, lazy kiss as Taylor forgave Jake's gruff order and purred beneath his touch. "Hmm, tastes good both ends then. Just like  _ you _ , huh?" Jake murmured a moment later, snickering at Taylor's blissful sigh and nod. "C'mon, 'fore ya fall asleep on me… ya know what to do." He said, running his fingers over Diego's bonding gland softly and smirking at the shiver which ran through the blissed out Omega.

Taylor hummed, moving forward to lick at the area gently, before biting into the soft area beside Jake's bite mark; moaning needily as his bond with Diego was opened both ways. "Now…" Jake rumbled smugly, running his hand through Taylor's hair as he leaned forward and licked at the new bond on the back of his neck. "Ain't how this sorta thing usually works, but like I said… neither one of ya can say I favour ya this way; so ya can't say I'm bein' greedy. We're all equal, yeah?" He explained, grinning as Taylor curled up against Diego; their content purrs intensifying as Jake shifted to lay down behind Diego and allow him to hold Taylor.

"Mmm…" Diego sighed blissfully, contentment and smugness radiating from him as he shifted slightly to tug at Jake's knot, earning himself an amused chuff and a fond nip to the shoulder from the Alpha, the bond thrumming pleasantly between them. "Knot Taylor next, Daddy?" He asked semi-innocently, grinning dopily when Taylor whined in agreement and kissed him softly, while Jake sighed and groaned quietly.

"Cap's gonna kill me tomorrow…" he grumbled, though for once Taylor didn't scold him; already sleeping contently in his Omega mates arms.

***~*~*~*~***

Twenty years passed moderately harmoniously, the pack leaving the town and setting themselves up in the wilderness, content in the time they spent away from Humans and the fear with which they ruled all Wolves. Diego grew more confident as time continued to pass them by, especially with the birth of his and Taylor's pups; much to Sean's consternation and Jake's smug pride. 

The pack had split briefly after Diego's bonding, Michelle and Sean choosing to stay for their careers; with Craig and Zahra choosing to stay to cause trouble among the Humans. As Wolf Hunters began to grow more devious in their determination to wipe out Wolves however, the four had decided after a decade, that their time among Humans was over for the immediate future; returning to the pack with enthusiasm and surprise, upon finding that Taylor and Diego had three children between them, with Mike being the eldest.

Michelle had been ecstatic to still have use of her medical skills, taking short jaunts back to civilisation with her Alpha on occasion to scavenge things which may help with later pregnancies; seeming to understand that now they'd successfully convinced Jake to knot them, neither Diego nor Taylor were willing to let him stop. Craig and Zahra were surprisingly good with children, despite not wanting any of their own, citing that 'Taylor and Diego can do the hard stuff; we'll just babysit sometimes'. Estela and Quinn had decided to start their own family one day, though never seemed to feel the time was right for them; instead cooing over Taylor and Diego's offspring cheerfully and happily taking a turn watching them to allow the exhausted Omega's time to rest. Aleister and Grace had a child of their own, a son which Taylor was most put out about; if only for the fact that Grace allowed her mate to name him Reginald.

Diego found himself surprised by the sense of completion and love he felt grow, just since the night they'd bonded. His heart felt full, content and he was proud to call himself Wolf, to be lucky enough that he had such a loving, patient and supportive  _ pack _ to call his own. It was as he was playing hide and seek one day, with the red-headed five year old Rebecca and the dark haired twin four year olds; Ricardo and Jeanine, that he came across something which made him pause in his tracks.

"Mike?" He called, drawing the attention of a dark haired Beta of nineteen, his long hair shaggy and swaying around his face as he begrudgingly lifted his head from the book he'd been reading and looked towards his Omega parent. "Can you watch your sister and the twins for me?" He asked, nuzzling his sons cheek as he sighed but grinned as he nodded and began to make exaggerated noises and motions as he began to hunt his younger family, his grin growing t the various giggles which gave them all away.

Diego hummed fondly, watching a moment longer before turning away and trotting toward the treeline, pausing to double check his appearance before moving away from the protective cover of the forest.  _ Taylor would've checked it out, if he weren't so deep in labour… _ he thought, eyeing the small town nestled a couple miles from the forest edge. Diego bit his lip uncertainly, closing his eyes to listen to the steady and content thrum of the bonds he shared; a quiet whine escaping him at Taylor's pain, though he knew the redhead lived for moment he'd see his newest edition to the pack. Jake's bond was a consistent rumble, concern, pride and joy colliding as they always did when one of his mates were in labour. "Mother henning again." He sighed, snickering as he imagined Taylor's increasingly short temper with the Alpha.  _ Well, they're both occupied right now, so… I should make sure it's not some Hunter's trap at least; so I can warn the kids. _ He decided, setting off at a fast jog as he weaved naturally between trees and bushes.

_ Who would have thought we were so close to a town? _ He marvelled, eyeing the approaching buildings curiously when he found there seemed to be no Human presence. "But never assume things are what they seem…" he murmured quietly, remembering Jake's various lessons of safety with a small, fond grin. He paused beside a large tree, sufficiently hidden from view as he watched the small town for a time, finally approaching again when he deemed the place free of hidden Humans. He sniffed tentatively at the air, humming thoughtfully as he trotted down a small slope into the town, walking past buildings slowly as he hesitantly scented his way towards the source of his curiosity. "Hello?" He called softly, upon turning back to a cottage house for the third time, certain that the unfamiliar scent was coming from within. Dirgo frowned, glancing around uneasily, before slowly entering the cottage.  _ This is all so old and dusty… why are there no Humans here _ ? He wondered distractedly, moving cautiously through the cottage as he scented the air and followed his curious nose up the stairs and through to a back bedroom. 

"Hello..?" He called again, hesitating in a doorway and peeking around the room slowly. "I won't hurt you, whoever you are… I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained, cocking his head at the small shuffling he heard by the bed. "I can leave again, if you'd rather… but, is there anything I can do for you? We don't see many of our kind travelling alone." He said, stepping slowly into the room and crouching down on his knees, peering under the bed with a slow growing grin. "Oh! Well, hello…" he chuckled, as a small face looked back at him with wide golden eyes.

"... we?" A small voice asked, as Diego nodded slowly and carefully hid his mounting concern.

"Yes. My pack isn't far from here…" he said quietly, looking around the room again as the small face turned contemplative. "Why is this town empty?" He asked curiously, hoping to alleviate the other Wolf's nervousness and earn their trust.

"A plague made all the Humans sick…" the small voice replied, biting their lip as they shuffled backward and disappeared further into the shadows. "The ones who got away took my Ma and Pa with them… but, I hid here. They never came back." The voice trailed off to sniffles, as Diego whined in sympathy.

The Omega looked around the room again, noticing the cans in the corner which he assumed were what the runaway had been feeding themselves with. "Hey, you did the right thing. Your parents would tell you that, okay? They'll be happy, knowing you're free." Diego said, turning to look back under the bed and frowning when he saw it was empty beneath; until the small face appeared over the side of the bed. Diego tilted his head at the child he saw, scenting the air delicately to confirm he was in fact a Wolf and not sick or defective in some way; his blue skin striking as Diego frowned in confusion.

"It happened when the plague came… none of us got sick, but Ma turned green; and Pa turned blue, like me…" the child explained, biting his lip as Diego hummed thoughtfully. "Will the Humans come back for me..?" He asked nervously, casting his eyes to the floor guiltily.

Diego pushed to his feet, walking to the window and dragging a finger through the dust which had gathered. "No… I don't think so." He said, rubbing his dusty fingers on his jeans. He turned back to the strange child, gesturing to the bed and sitting at the edge when he was given permission. "What's your name?" He asked curiously, offering his hand for the child to scent.

"... Taari." The child finally admitted, tilting his head curiously as he gestured to Diego.

"My name is Diego." He said, smiling as he hesitated for a moment, before recalling a time which felt like another lifetime, when an unfamiliar redhead had made him an offer. "Well Taari…  _ You can run with us," _ he said quietly, smiling as the child blinked in surprise. " _ We've got everything you need," _ he assured, his palm remaining open and extended to the small child. " _ Run with us," _ he said, his eyes sparkling as he recalled the first night he'd run with the pack; the exhilaration and joy which had never left him since. " _ We are free."  _ He promised, smiling as Taari bit his lip uncertainly. " _ Come with us," _ Diego repeated, his hazel eyes meeting Taari's curious gold warmly. " _ I see passion in your eyes," _ he said, his fingers tickling Taari's chin when he hesitantly nuzzled closer. " _ Run with us." _ Diego offered again, smiling as Taari slowly crept closer and hesitated, before curling his arms around Diego and resting his head on his shoulder.

Diego chuckled, collecting the child into his arms and carrying him from the house without a backward glance. He paused at the edge of the town, glancing back and considering briefly whether the pack might be interested in the idea of creating a home for themselves and their future offspring; a Wolf town where Humans would not approach for fear of whatever disease they'd released upon their own kind. He looked down at Taari and smiled, deciding to mention it but ultimately leave the decision to the others; while he introduced the newest member of their family to his new siblings, laughing at the thought of Taylor's smug face when he realised that Diego had followed in his footsteps. Saving another's life, with one which had in turn been saved by the redhead in every way; and the use of his ever applicable motto.

_ "Run with us..." _


End file.
